Suspicious
by NahoBell
Summary: Una serie de asesinatos en Hogwarts obliga a los estudiantes a ocultarse en distintos puntos del castillo. Sin embargo, lo que empieza como una unión de bandos para encontrar al culpable se transforma en una lucha por la supervivencia. Ninguno se imagina que surja el amor de la tragedia, pero ¿hasta qué punto pueden confiar el uno en el otro?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Esta historia pertenece al Proyecto New Writers de Cristy1994. Espero que les guste**

* * *

―Y eso sería todo por hoy. Señor Finnigan, lo espero en mi oficina. Los demás ya pueden irse ―un suspiro colectivo inundó el aula segundos después de que McGonagall se retirara. Era viernes, el día más esperado por los estudiantes. Todos se apresuraron a recoger sus pertenencias y salir lo más pronto posible para descansar de la que era la última clase de la semana.

―Al fin. Estuve a punto de morir del aburrimiento.

―No digas eso, Ron. Yo creo que fue una de las clases más interesantes de Transformaciones que hemos tenido ―Hermione terminó de guardar sus libros para salir junto a Harry y Ron al pasillo en dirección al Gran Comedor.

―Sí, claro. Lo que digas ―hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia.

―De todas formas no prestaste atención a ni una palabra que mencionó, ni siquiera tú, Harry. Los dos estaban completamente distraídos.

―Lo siento, Hermione. Pero esta vez concuerdo con Ron, sí estuvo algo aburrido ―dijo tímidamente ante la mirada de su amiga.

Una vez en la mesa de Gryffindor, los tres tomaron asiento junto con sus demás compañeros, que en ese momento se encontraban charlando sobre los últimos meses que les quedaban en el colegio y su próxima graduación del séptimo año. Había una mezcla de emoción y expectativa así como de una profunda tristeza y nostalgia sobre lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, aún recordaban los primeros días cuando llegaron a Hogwarts.

―Lo único bueno es que ya no habrá que hacer más tareas ―Neville sirvió un poco de agua en su copa antes de empezar a contarles sobre lo que haría en el verano―. Por eso le dije a mi abuela que quería irme de viaje a algún país de Europa, algo cercano. Tal vez Francia.

―Me alegro mucho por ti, Neville ―Harry aún no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer; sabía que en la Madriguera lo recibirían siempre pero no quería quedarse allí como un parásito durante toda su vida. Entre sus planes estaban convertirse en Auror y comprar algún día una casa. También tenía la opción de mudarse a Grimmauld Place, pero eso significaría recordar a Sirius y aún sentía dolor cada vez que pensaba en él. Por ello prefería esperar un poco más para analizar todo eso, de igual modo aún faltaban unos meses, así que no había necesidad de apresurar las cosas.

―Tampoco se olviden de los ÉXTASIS, hay mucho que estudiar antes de ponerse a hacer planes para las vacaciones ―comentó Neville. Hermione por otra parte, ya tenía casi todo su futuro perfectamente organizado. Estaba segura de que quería trabajar en el Ministerio y sabía exactamente en qué área, también tenía claro que poco a poco ascendería hasta, probablemente, llegar a ser Ministra. Tal vez incluso se plantearía la idea de adoptar otro gato y viviría sola en una pequeña casa a las afueras de Londres. Sí, le gustaba la idea―. Y espero que ya hayan empezado, porque siempre lo dejan para el final.

―Por supuesto, alguien como yo nunca se olvidaría de los exámenes, por eso soy una sangresucia sabelotodo ―Hermione se dio vuelta al escuchar esa horrible imitación de su voz a sus espaldas. Y no podía ser otro que Malfoy, junto a los dos gorilas que siempre lo acompañaban.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, hurón? ―Hermione regresó a su posición original sin darle mucha importancia.

―Sólo vine a ver lo patéticos que son. Ya pronto podrán ver a sus mamis. Bueno, excepto tú, Potter.

―Cierra la boca, Malfoy ―Ron se levantó de su lugar apretando los puños.

―Mejor siéntate, Weasley, no vaya a ser que tu plato desaparezca. Deberías ir guardando la comida, te hará falta saliendo del colegio ―los Slytherin cercanos se echaron a reír al ver la expresión de Ron, quien tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa para no saltarle encima a Malfoy.

―No le hagas caso, Ron ―Harry puso la mano sobre su hombro en un intento de calmarlo.

―Eso es. Hazle caso a tu amiguito Potter ―Pansy comentó burlona posicionándose al lado de Draco.

―A ti nadie te habló, Parkinson —dijo Hermione llamando su atención, que se acercó amenazante hacia la castaña.

―¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para dirigirme la palabra, sangresucia? ―Hermione le iba a responder pero alguien jaló del brazo de Pansy alejándola de la mesa.

―Suéltame Zabini ―se retorcía intentando liberarse, pero el chico la sostenía con suficiente fuerza para inmovilizarla.

―¿Qué acaso quieres que te vuelvan a castigar? Recuerda lo que dijo Snape ―le murmuró, soltando su brazo. Pansy asintió a regañadientes―. Ya vámonos Malfoy o se nos hará tarde.

―Después nos veremos ―dijo Draco antes de marcharse con sus compañeros y empujando a dos niños que pasaron por su lado. Después de unos minutos ellos también decidieron retirarse. Los típicos y desagradables comentarios de Malfoy definitivamente lograban quitarle el hambre a cualquiera.

―Pero ya verá. Cuando menos se lo espere…

―Ya tranquilízate, Ron. Solo ignóralo, haciéndole caso lo único que haces es darle más importancia.

―Hermione tiene razón, además dentro de unos meses ya no lo volveremos a verlo, ni a él ni a ninguna de esas serpientes ―subieron el resto de las escaleras en silencio hasta llegar a la sala común, donde Ron se despidió de ellos para ir a su habitación. Harry y Hermione se quedaron un rato más en los sillones adelantando sus deberes, ya que al día siguiente sería la visita a Hogsmeade.

―¿Y cómo vas con Ginny? ―Hermione estaba sentada a su lado con la vista pegada a su propio libro incluso después de hacer la pregunta. Harry observó de reojo a la mencionada, que se encontraba más allá platicando con una compañera de su mismo grado.

―Pues el otro día salimos. Bueno, fuimos a pasear por los jardines, pero…

―¿Pero?

―No lo sé. Se sintió extraño. No se me ocurría nada que decirle o si lo hacía se me trababa la lengua ―se rascó la cabeza. No estaba muy acostumbrado a hablar de esos temas, y cuando lo hacía se ponía nervioso.

―Tal vez porque apenas están empezando. Harry, si en verdad te gusta, inténtalo. No pierdes nada ―Hermione sabía lo mucho que a Ginny le gustaba Harry, y también había visto cómo Harry demostraba sentimientos similares hacia ella, como sus celos hacia Dean Thomas.

Harry se quedó unos momentos pensativo. No quería arruinar su amistad con Ginny si esto no funcionaba. De Ron no se preocupaba demasiado. Después de tantos años juntos no había tenido más remedio que aceptar lo que fuera que estaba pasando entre él y su hermana.

―Creo que tienes razón. Más tarde hablaré con ella ―Hermione sonrió como respuesta y continuó con su lectura. Cuando ya pasaron las doce de la noche, bostezó y se levantó mientras dejaba el libro sobre una mesa cercana, dispuesta a irse a dormir.

* * *

Esa mañana amaneció particularmente fría a diferencia del resto de los días pasados. Todos los estudiantes que disponían del permiso firmado por sus padres se encaminaron al vestíbulo, donde esperarían a los profesores encargados para ir a Hogsmeade. Debido al tiempo atmosférico, la mayoría optó por vestir un suéter, aunque ninguno olvidó llevar algo de dinero por si encontraban algún caramelo de su gusto en Honeydukes o por si consideraban pedir alguna bebida en las Tres Escobas.

―Esta vez solamente compraré una cerveza de mantequilla. Estoy ahorrando para una nueva escoba― Harry y Hermione escuchaban a Ron mientras caminaban al punto de reunión, se les había hecho un poco tarde así que andaban apresuradamente.

―Siempre dices eso y nunca lo cumples, Ron― Hermione sonrió por las palabras de su amigo.

―Pues esta vez sí lo hare. La mía ya está fallando un poco.

―Ya te había advertido que no la azotaras demasiado, por eso luego no te duran nada —dijo Harry, provocando un resoplido en el pelirrojo.

Fue cuando se percataron de un círculo de alumnos en la entrada del castillo que se detuvieron abruptamente. Todos ellos murmuraban mientras palabras incomprensibles mientras parecían rodear algo que estaba en el suelo, pero que no podían ver desde la distancia en la que se encontraban.

―Tengo un mal presentimiento ―dijo Hermione cuando los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes, cuando incluso empezaron a escucharse algunos sollozos.

Al acercarse rápidamente, el mal presagio de Hermione se hizo realidad. Había alguien tirado en el suelo: una estudiante. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que había caído desmayada, ya que todo apuntaba a ello. Todo, excepto la fina marca de tonalidad violeta oscuro de su cuello y el rostro pálido que, incluso sin necesidad de tocarlo, se podía adivinar su fría temperatura.

―¡Que alguien llame a un profesor!

―Todos apártense de ella, soy prefecta ―Hermione trataba de alejar a los estudiantes que miraban el cuerpo inmóvil tendido en el suelo, aún consternados. El desconcierto se hizo latente en los rostros de todos ellos, algunos incluso experimentando un repentino sentimiento de angustia debido a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

― ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¡Por Merlín! ―la primera en llegar fue la profesora McGonagall, que rápidamente se acercó a la chica en el suelo―. Todos vayan inmediatamente a sus dormitorios. ¡En este instante! ―se arrodilló frente a ella mientras los prefectos conducían a los alumnos a sus salas. Parecía buscando signos que le ayudaran a saber si aún seguía con vida, pero la respuesta se hizo evidente cuando una expresión horrorizada atravesó su rostro. Ya era tarde. Estaba muerta.

―¡No puede ser! ¡No, por favor no! ¡Padma! ―Parvati Patil llegó corriendo a donde estaba su hermana acostada. A pesar de los constantes intentos de la profesora por mantenerla alejada, Parvati logró esquivarla y lanzarse al suelo junto a ella, magullando sus rodillas en el proceso sin importarle. La abrazó fuertemente, dejando caer sus lágrimas sobre el cuerpo inerte y soltando pequeños gemidos. La escena era desgarradora, sobre todo por el hecho de que la chica se negara a soltar a su hermana.

En ese momento llegó el profesor Dumbledore junto con Madame Pomfrey, que llevaba una camilla y una manta doblada en sus manos.

―Señorita Patil, tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería ―la enfermera trataba de razonar con Parvati, que se mantenía adherida al brazo de su gemela rechazando cualquier intento por separarlas.

―No me importa. ¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrirle esto a ella? ―su llanto se hacía cada vez más desesperado y amargo, al igual que sus palabras. Tras varios minutos forcejeando, finalmente dejó que se llevaran el cadáver. Tomó su mano fuertemente y caminó junto a ella hacia la enfermería.

Para ese entonces ya se encontraban presentes la mayoría de los profesores discutiendo lo ocurrido.

―Tenemos que hablar con los chicos que la vieron. Debe haber sido de lo más traumático el encontrar de esa manera a una de sus compañeras ―la profesora Sprout se frotaba las manos, pero ya no sabía si por el frío o por el nerviosismo que la recorría en esos momentos.

―Tiene razón, profesora ―Dumbledore caminaba en círculos observando reflexivamente el suelo―. Pero antes tengo que enviar una carta a los padres de la chica informándoles del hecho. Por ahora necesitamos reunir a los prefectos y hacerles del conocimiento de esto.

― ¿Quién crees que pudo haberlo hecho, Albus? Parece que ni siquiera usó magia.

―No lo sé, Minerva. Pero no dudo de que los padres quieran hacer parte al Ministerio para investigar el caso. Después de todo ha sido un asesinato… y no pasaba algo así entre los límites del castillo desde el siglo pasado.

* * *

En la Torre de Gryffindor todos hablaban de lo ocurrido hacía apenas unos minutos.

―Es que yo la vi la noche anterior. Se veía normal, como siempre.

―Yo pensaba que se había desmayado, pero entonces ese chico de su casa, Boot, la volteó y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta.

―¿Quién habrá hecho algo tan horrible?

Harry no paraba de dar vueltas a la mesilla de al lado donde estaban parados. Aún no asimilaba la sorpresa de haber visto a Padma tirada en el suelo. Sin vida. Era demasiado irreal. No lo quería creer.

―Y pensar que fui con ella al baile de Navidad en cuarto año ―Ron se estremeció en su lugar.

―Pero es que no tiene sentido. Ni siquiera sabemos si quien lo hizo fue alguien del castillo o de fuera ―Hermione se mordía ansiosamente las uñas, trataba de pensar qué motivos tendría una persona para haber cometido ese crimen. En realidad nunca tuvo un contacto profundo con Padma Patil, a veces se saludaban cuando caminaban por los pasillos o coincidían en algún lugar, pero nada más que eso. No podía ni imaginarse lo que su hermana debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos, y sus padres… seguro que quedarían destrozados.

―Tenemos que averiguar qué sucedió. Como dijiste, no tiene sentido. Si alguien peligroso entró a Hogwarts debemos descubrir quién es, podría querer atacar a alguien más ―Harry se sentó en el sillón frotándose el cabello. Pasaría más tarde por el despacho de Dumbledore, tal vez podría decirle algo más. Por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que el culpable se encontraba entre ellos.

―¡Harry! ―sintió cómo lo zarandeaban, al parecer se había quedado completamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos―. Ahora volvemos. Nos han llamado a una reunión de emergencia a Ron y a mí. Creo que nos hablarán sobre lo que ocurrió, al rato te contamos lo que nos dijeron.

Solamente asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo con la vista a sus dos amigos hasta que cruzaron el retrato. Cerró los ojos intentando alejar sus pensamientos, aunque solo fuera por un momento. Se suponía que aquel iba a ser un día feliz de descanso. Resopló.

―Ya no te angusties. Verás que todo saldrá bien ―enfocó su vista en Ginny, que ahora estaba a su lado tomando una de sus manos, la cual acariciaba con suavidad.

―Es solo que no entiendo por qué Padma. No puedo evitar preguntarme si ella era el objetivo o fue completamente al azar.

Ginny recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Todo había sido demasiado impactante. Y tal vez hasta podía sentir un poco de miedo. Solo esperaba, como todos los demás, que pronto se supiera la verdad.

* * *

Pansy y Draco, al igual que Ron y Hermione, habían acudido al llamado de la subdirectora… pero en la sala común de Slytherin, los alumnos tampoco podían dejar de hablar de lo ocurrido. Se preguntaban quién pudo haber cometido aquel asesinato y cuáles podían haber sido sus motivaciones. Definitivamente todos coincidían en que no se trataba de un delito de odio, ya que todo el castillo sabía que Padma era sangre pura, y por lo general este tipo de ataques solía darse años atrás a los nacidos de muggles.

―Pues yo digo que ha sido mala suerte. Probablemente se encontró con el tipo en el lugar y momento equivocado ―Zabini encogió los hombros con desinterés. Él sí llegó a tratarla, después de todo en muchas ocasiones les tocó ser compañeros de trabajo en algunas clases, pero de ahí a entablar una amistad, eso distaba mucho para él.

―Tal vez ha sido un accidente.

―No seas idiota, Goyle. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido un accidente? ¿Qué acaso no viste la marca en su cuello?

―Igual deberíamos andarnos con cuidado. No sabemos si quien lo ha hecho volverá a repetirlo ―Theodore se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba y se dirigió a su habitación.

―Ya regresamos ―Pansy entró a la sala seguida de Draco, que cruzado de brazos miraba seriamente a sus compañeros.

―¿Qué les dijeron? —Zabini se acercó curioso a la pelinegra, debió haber sido algo interesante a juzgar por la cara que traía su compañero de habitación.

―Pues solamente nos confirmaron lo que ya sabíamos, que Patil está muerta. También nos dieron algunas medidas de seguridad para los siguientes días, ya sabes, todas esas cosas. Sinceramente creí que soltarían más detalles, pero no. Qué aburridos.

―Vaya. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué traes entonces esa cara? ―Draco, que no estaba prestando atención, observó a Blaise. Sin decirle nada siguió el caminó por el que antes había pasado Nott para ir a su habitación, ignorando los llamados de Pansy.

Cuando abrió la habitación se encontró con Theo mirando fijamente una de las esquinas del lugar. Draco recordaba las palabras que le había dicho su padre durante las vacaciones: "No andes por ahí solo, ahora las cosas han cambiado un poco para nosotros". No había entendido lo que trataba de decirle entonces… hasta ahora. No podía evitar sospechar que ese ataque había sido premeditado.

―¿La conociste? ―le preguntó directamente el rubio, acercándose a su escritorio.

―En realidad no. ¿Tú piensas que fue a propósito? ―el chico observó a Draco, que continuaba con la seriedad en su rostro.

―No lo sé, probablemente. De todas formas ya veremos qué pasa después. No creo que San Potter tarde mucho en querer hacer de héroe una vez más resolviendo el caso con el viejo loco. Además, seguro intervendrá el Ministerio, aunque querrán mantenerlo todo en secreto, como siempre ―Draco se dejó caer sobre su cama suspirando, no tenía sentido seguir pensando en ello, mientras no le afectara a él no había problema con lo que sucediera. Theo se acercó, sentándose en una silla.

―¿Y crees que se volverá fantasma o algo por el estilo? Ya sabes, como la llorona del baño de mujeres.

Draco no pudo reprimir un resoplido divertido ante la idea.

―Tal vez, espero que no. No me gustaría encontrármela cada vez que cruzo la entrada. Aunque si así fuera sabríamos qué sucedió.

―Sí, en eso tienes razón ―comentó Nott, pensativo.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: esta historia pertenece al Proyecto New Writers de Cristy1994.**

* * *

Una sombra se deslizó ágilmente a través de los pasillos del colegio, encapuchado con una túnica negra era imposible reconocer su rostro oculto entre la tela y la misma oscuridad de la noche. No tuvo dificultad para llegar a su destino pues el no encontrarse con nadie merodeando a esas horas le supuso mucha ventaja; con cuidado sacó su varita del bolsillo y con la otra mano tomó cauteloso la perilla de la puerta tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido. La puerta cedió mostrando el interior de la habitación, ocupada por camillas vacías solamente cubiertas por delgadas sábanas.

Con pasos ligeros se fue adentrando hasta el fondo de la estancia distinguiendo dos puertas en uno de los laterales. De la primera, perteneciente a la encargada, asomaba una tenue luz anaranjada por debajo del marco. Acercó su oreja intentando escuchar algún ruido del otro lado pero no logró oír nada, todo era absoluto silencio. Lentamente caminó a la segunda puerta cerrada con seguro, apuntando con su varita en mano se escuchó un pequeño chasquido del cerrojo antes de mostrar una delgada rendija invitando a explorar el interior del cuarto.

Se quedó quieto cuando escuchó un sonido fuera de la enfermería, un eco lejano de lo que parecían ser pisadas llegó a él, cada vez más cercanas hasta detenerse frente a la puerta; esperó, listo para atacar si es que fuera necesario, pero entonces así como llegaron los pasos también se alejaron hasta que el lugar volvió a envolverse en un profundo silencio, y con más confianza atravesó la puerta cerrándola tras de sí con sumo cuidado.

―Lumos ―susurró, apareciendo una pequeña luz de la punta de su varita con la que se dedicó a inspeccionar la pequeña habitación. En un lado pudo observar algunos estantes con frascos vacíos y otros con distintos líquidos, había además una silla y una mesa de madera usada. Entonces alumbró aquello por lo que había ido hasta allí: en una de las esquinas del fondo se encontraba una camilla cubierta por una sábana blanca que ocultaba al mismo tiempo a su ocupante. Caminó hacia ella, rodeándola, y finalmente se detuvo en uno de los lados. Poco a poco acercó su mano, cubierta por un guante negro, a una de las orillas de la tela y comenzó a deslizarla lentamente hacia abajo hasta descubrir el rostro de Padma Patil.

Se dedicó a contemplarla unos segundos antes de delinear, con uno de sus dedos, el contorno de su cara y nariz, pero pronto alejó su mano de ella sin dejar de observar sus párpados cerrados y su piel pálida. Retirando una parte de la sábana, tomó uno de los brazos que descansaban a los costados del cuerpo y colocó su varita exactamente sobre la muñeca, pronunciando algunas palabras ininteligibles, tal como él le había dicho. Una vez terminada su tarea volvió a cubrirla con la tela y se preparó para marcharse.

Fuera de la enfermería se apresuró a alejarse de allí. No estaba muy seguro de cuándo terminarían exactamente esos "encargos", solamente esperaba que fuera pronto. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado con todo eso, pero no estaba dispuesto a que él revelara su secreto y prefería hacer unas cuantas cosas con tal de seguirlo manteniéndolo oculto. De todas maneras no tenía nada de qué preocuparse; él no la había matado.

* * *

Durante el transcurso de los días posteriores, los jefes de las cuatro casas se dedicaron a realizar una serie de preguntas a los estudiantes de los grados superiores acerca de su relación con Padma y lo que creían, pudieron ser las causas de lo que le sucedió. El cuerpo fue llevado al Ministerio la mañana siguiente al ataque para la investigación que, a petición de su familia, sería llevada a cabo lo más discretamente posible. Por su parte, Parvati Patil solicitó un permiso para marcharse a su casa por unos días y acompañar a sus padres en aquella pérdida.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad pero con una cierta incertidumbre de lo que sucedería ahora. Se reiteraban las recomendaciones de seguridad cada que era posible, en especial sobre la reducción del tiempo para el toque de queda.

Fue durante la cena cuando el director hizo el anuncio.

―Me permiten su atención. ―Dumbledore tocó con uno de los cubiertos la orilla de su copa, atrayendo las miradas de los estudiantes que lo observaban en espera de lo que fuera a decir―. Como se habrán dado cuenta, los hechos sucedidos estos últimos días han producido que aumentemos la seguridad dentro y fuera del castillo, con ciertas medidas que sé, no han sido del agrado de muchos. Sin embargo, tanto los profesores como su servidor, tenemos la certeza de que esto traerá más seguridad a ustedes, jóvenes, que son lo que mantiene con vida al colegio. Y es por ello, deseo sean conscientes de que la unidad es la clave de todo, la única manera de enfrentar aquello que tanto se teme es conocerse a uno mismo y conocer a los demás. Las diferencias son las que mantienen aquellos vínculos tanto en el buen tiempo como en la adversidad, solo si saben aceptarlas y comprenderlas. Dicho esto, quiero hacer de su conocimiento mi próxima partida, por motivos externos a mí. Debo atender ciertos asuntos que hacen imposible mi estancia en el colegio, pero que trataré de resolver lo más pronto posible.

Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos de los estudiantes en las mesas, interrumpiendo el discurso del viejo director.

―¡Silencio! ―La amplificación de su voz se extendió por todo el comedor―. La profesora McGonagall será la encargada durante el tiempo que dure mi ausencia. Les pido atiendan todas sus indicaciones.

―¿Marcharse? ¿A dónde? ―Ron observó a sus amigos sentados frente a él.

―No lo sé, pero me parece un poco extraño. Y más por el que haya decidido anunciarlo. ―A Harry, el que el director decidiera hacer de conocimiento público su próximo viaje le hacía sospechar ya que, generalmente, habiéndose marchado, un tercero era el que hacía el anuncio. Era muy raro que lo haya hecho él personalmente.

―Es cierto. Pero no sabemos. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con el Ministerio ―dijo Hermione, que dentro de su mente estaba pensando de una manera similar a Harry.

―Iré a verlo más tarde. Por la mañana recibí un mensaje suyo diciéndome que quería verme después de la cena, posiblemente sea por esto.

―Claro. Mientras tú vas a tu charla misteriosa con Dumbledore, nosotros tenemos que ir a la aburrida ronda de prefectos. ―Ron se quejó, picando con fuerza la comida de su plato.

―Vas a romper eso. Y ya deja de protestar, que estuviste dando no sé qué pretexto para no ir a las dos últimas ―le recriminó Hermione.

―No fueron pretextos. Estuve enfermo del estómago y te lo dije, pero como nunca me crees.

La pequeña discusión continuó el resto de la cena hasta que ya tuvieron que retirarse. Como les había comentado Harry, el profesor Dumbledore lo mandó llamar a su oficina por algo que él nombró "de suma importancia". Los chicos se separaron en las escaleras y él caminó hacia la dirección pensando qué sería aquello que el director tenía que informarle, solo esperaba no fueran malas noticias.

Dio un par de toques a la puerta antes de escuchar la voz de Dumbledore diciéndole que entrara.

―Profesor, buenas noches ―saludó, acercándose al escritorio donde se encontraba sentado escribiendo.

―Harry, que gusto que recibiste mi mensaje. Por favor siéntate. ―El chico obedeció, sentándose frente al director, que le sonreía amablemente ―. ¿Dulce de limón?

―No, gracias. Estoy bien.

―Te estarás preguntando la razón por la que te pedía que vinieras. Supongo que escuchaste el anuncio que hice durante la cena. Efectivamente, tengo que irme de viaje pero no quise que todos supieran del verdadero motivo por el que lo hago. ―Hizo una pausa para levantarse de su asiento y dar una vuelta por la habitación―. Hace un par de años me fue detectada una extraña maldición en la sangre, aparentemente fue por un objeto con el que tuve contacto por un largo periodo. En ese entonces parecía que podría tener una cura pero, debido a mi avanzada edad, esta enfermedad se extendió más allá, volviéndola muy fuerte e imposible de curar. Me temo que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, Harry. Lamento darte esta noticia tan repentinamente pero tenía que hacerlo. Estos meses he arreglado los asuntos pendientes que tenía en el castillo pero ahora debo resolver otros fuera de aquí. No estoy seguro de volver. Es por eso que quería advertirte, solamente lo saben la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape.

Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar en ese momento. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

―Profesor, yo… no sé qué decirle.

―No tienes que decir nada. Quise compartir esto contigo porque te he tomado mucho aprecio y sé que puedo confiar en ti para que, una vez llegado mi momento, seas guía para el camino de tus demás compañeros.

―Pero es que no lo entiendo. ―Harry se levantó de la silla alterado ―. Debe haber alguna cura, tal vez si va con algún otro sanador…

―Desafortunadamente, como te he dicho, mi condición es la que ha permitido que avance la enfermedad. He recibido una gran cantidad de tratamientos pero ya no funcionan más, y he decidido que no quiero pasar el poco tiempo que me resta sometido a pociones o postrado en una camilla. Es un deseo mío que espero comprendas.

Harry no dijo nada más. La mirada de Dumbledore reflejaba exactamente lo expresado con sus palabras, y es que tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle… pero todo se quedaba atorado en su garganta. Finalmente decidió quedarse en silencio y asentir con resignación, si el deseo del director era pasar tranquilo esos últimos meses o días, él lo respetaría; aunque en su interior se negara a aceptar aquel destino que Dumbledore parecía recibir tan apaciblemente. Harry se despidió dándole un abrazo al anciano, que desde su llegada al castillo fungió como una especie de figura paterna para él y ahora siendo esta posiblemente la última vez que se verían, no podía evitar aquel sentimiento de tristeza y frustración que se ceñía dentro de él.

* * *

En otro extremo del castillo, Hermione y Ron se dirigían al punto de reunión para encontrarse con la profesora McGonagall y los demás prefectos. Al ser de los primeros en llegar, tuvieron que esperar unos minutos más hasta que estuvieran todos presentes.

―Muy bien, primero tengo que informarles de unos cambios que he hecho en la asignación de las parejas. A raíz de la lamentable muerte de la señorita Patil, a usted Granger, le tocará hacer sus rondas en solitario.

―Bueno, por lo menos se libró de la sangresucia ―Pansy le susurró a Draco, soltando una pequeña risa que él correspondió con una mueca burlona al ver la cara molesta de Hermione, que había escuchado el comentario.

―Señorita Parkinson, ¿tiene algo que decir en voz alta? ―La profesora la observaba seriamente por haberla interrumpido.

―No, nada.

―De acuerdo. Entonces, en cuanto a las demás parejas todo se queda igual. Weasley con Goldstein, Parkinson con MacMillan, y Malfoy con Abbott. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión la señorita Granger será su compañera, señor Malfoy, debido a que su pareja se encuentra indispuesta.

―¿Qué? ―Ambos chicos protestaron en cuanto escucharon las palabras de la profesora.

―Pero creí que había dicho que ahora lo haría sola. Yo no quiero hacer la ronda con Malfoy. ―Hermione no podía creerlo. ¿Era en serio? Debía estar bromeando.

―¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo solo? ―Draco estaba en las mismas condiciones, lo último que quería hacer era pasar tiempo con la que él consideraba una asquerosa sangresucia. Bastante ya tenía soportándola en clase para sumarle ahora esto.

―Porque así lo he decidido yo, señor Malfoy ―respondió firmemente McGonagall.

―Pues no estoy de acuerdo con eso. No quiero que Granger me pegue su mugre.

―Eres un imbécil. ―Hermione intentó mantener la calma y hacer lo que hacía siempre, es decir, ignorarlo, pero en ese momento no se sentía con la paciencia suficiente para pasar por alto sus estúpidos comentarios.

―Al menos tengo clase, a diferencia de ti, impura ―se burló. Si iba a tener que soportar aquel suplicio, entonces no perdería la oportunidad para hacer sufrir a Granger.

―¿Clase? No me digas. Hasta donde yo sé, los elfos domésticos que esclavizas tienen muchísima más clase que toda tu familia junta.

Draco hizo una expresión de asco al imaginarse la apariencia de aquellas criaturas, a las que él consideraba completamente despreciables. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

―Creo que más bien has olvidado el lugar que todos los traidores a la sangre y nacidos de muggles como tú tienen, o sea, por debajo de los trolls.

Hermione ya estaba lista para contestarle cuando la voz de McGonagall la interrumpió.

―Ambos van a dejar de discutir ahora mismo. Señorita Granger, la consideraba lo suficientemente madura como para no caer en las provocaciones de su compañero. ―Hermione agachó la vista, avergonzada ―. Y señor Malfoy, no quiero volver a escucharlo expresarse así de los estudiantes.

―Como diga ―murmuró en voz baja.

―Ya perdimos mucho tiempo con esto. Aquí en la lista está el área que les toca vigilar, y espero no saber de algún otro problema porque entonces me veré obligada a tomar otras medidas.

Cada pareja tomó el camino que le correspondía en silencio, pues lo menos que deseaban era recibir una regañiza de parte de McGonagall.

―¿Qué estás esperando, Granger? ―Draco se adelantó hacia el sexto piso, que era donde tenían asignado. Hermione lo siguió tratando de igualar sus pasos, ya que él caminaba mucho más rápido que ella.

―Hagamos esto rápido para que me pueda largar pronto.

―No tienes que portarte como un cretino, Malfoy. ―Resopló. El pasillo en el que se encontraban estaba completamente sumido en la oscuridad, por lo que tuvieron que conjurar un Lumos para poder avanzar. Al llegar al sexto piso apagaron sus varitas, pues la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas iluminaba lo suficiente.

Los dos caminaban a una distancia prudente el uno del otro sin decirse nada. Draco había pensado en un par de bromas que jugarle a Hermione, pero después de la advertencia de la profesora se le esfumaron las ganas.

Por el contrario, Hermione se sentía demasiado extraña caminando al lado de alguien sin hablar, incluso aunque fuera Malfoy quien iba con ella, tenía la imperiosa sensación de comenzar una charla. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir por eso.

―Y… ¿qué tal todo? ―Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, Draco frenó en seco y volteó a observarla, desconcertado.

―¿Me estás preguntando a mí? ―¿Desde cuándo Granger tenía interés en preguntarle cómo le iba en la vida?

―No, le estoy preguntando a la estatua. Por supuesto que te estoy hablando a ti. ―Sabía que no debió haberlo hecho. Ahora no podía evitar sentirse totalmente avergonzada por la manera en que la miraba. Su expresión asqueada la desconcertaba. ¿Acaso le había salido otra cabeza de repente? ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntar eso? Ahora entendía el porqué de su expresión, había sido una pésima pregunta.

―¿Qué intentas, Granger? ―Draco se acercó amenazante a Hermione, a lo que ella retrocedió por instinto.

―Yo no estoy intentando nada, solo quería charlar. Estaba siendo amable. ―Se defendió.

―Sí claro. ¿Tú amable conmigo? Por favor.

―Oye, no sé qué te sucede, pero no veo por qué preguntarle a alguien sobre cómo le ha ido sea algo malo. ―Se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, no sabía si era por la mirada fría y casi despiadada que le estaba dedicando o porque notó como sostenía firmemente su varita, con la que parecía tener la intención de atacarla.

Tras unos segundos en la misma posición, con ella acorralada entre la pared y una columna y él viéndola fijamente, Draco se separó lentamente y volvió al mismo punto en el que se habían quedado antes. Hermione soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, percatándose de que Malfoy estaba parado esperándola. Dudó un momento entre acercarse a él y continuar con la ronda o soltarle alguna frase sobre lo rápido que sería si mejor se dividían el espacio a recorrer.

Finalmente se decidió por la primera opción, pues no quería parecer una cobarde a la que le había dado miedo aquella… ¿interacción? Lo que haya sido. Ella no se iba a dejar intimidar. Tratando de no verse como que le afectó, se posicionó a su lado, un poco más lejos que al principio, y comenzaron a andar de nuevo.

―¿Has escuchado los rumores? ―Le sorprendió escucharlo hablar después de diez minutos de silencio.

―¿Rumores?

―Sí, ya sabes. Sobre lo que pasó. ―Había oído algunas cosas que comentaban los demás alumnos pero al fin y al cabo eran eso: rumores. Sin embargo, ahora le intrigaba un poco el que Malfoy de repente hubiera mostrado una especie de interés en eso.

―En realidad no ―mintió.

―Algunos dicen que fue una venganza contra su familia, otros, que al parecer ella estaba involucrada en asuntos no exactamente buenos. Hay uno que incluso dice que fue su misma hermana la que lo hizo.

―¿Por qué me dices esto?

Draco en realidad no lo sabía. Esos últimos días, no entendía por qué, había estado sintiéndose y actuando paranoicamente. Había estado hablando con Theodore y habían llegado a la conclusión de que probablemente todo ese asunto tenía que ver con la pureza de sangre, pero para confirmar sus sospechas tendrían que esperar que hubiera una segunda víctima.

―Nada más. ―Pasaron al lado de una ventana y fue cuando Hermione lo vio: a lo lejos pudo observar una silueta negra caminando por los terrenos de la escuela. Lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de un estudiante paseándose por ahí en un horario no permitido, pero cuando se acercó más al vidrio para tratar de distinguirlo mejor, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Como si lo hubieran llamado, el ser detuvo su marcha y volteó exactamente para mirar a la ventana de donde ella observaba. Alarmada, Hermione se quitó rápidamente, ocultándose detrás de una estatua con la esperanza de que aquella figura de afuera no pudiera ver a través de las paredes.

―¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ―Los movimientos de Hermione atrajeron la atención de Draco, que no se había fijado cuando ella se asomó por el cristal.

―No hables ―dijo Hermione, haciéndole señas para bajar la voz. Lentamente se acercó a la ventana de nuevo y se asomó con cuidado.

―¿Qué buscas?

―Te dije que guardaras silencio. ―Intentó encontrar la silueta extraña pero ya no estaba. Se había ido―. Por haberme distraído ahora se fue.

―¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

―Vi a alguien caminando por los terrenos, pensaba que era un alumno travieso pero entonces volteó hacia acá como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando y no sé por qué pero me dio miedo ―Hermione se frotó las manos, que estaban temblando. Sabía que no debió reaccionar así, pero fue completamente involuntario. Aquella se estaba volviendo una de las peores noches de su vida. ¿Por qué justamente ahora es cuando Dumbledore decidía marcharse?

Draco observó a través de la ventana pero no notó nada fuera de lo normal.

―No hay nadie allá afuera. Seguro te lo imaginaste.

―No me lo imaginé. Yo lo vi. ―Se cruzó de brazos, molesta porque no le creyera.

―Lo que digas, Granger. Mejor vámonos, no vaya a aparecerse detrás de ti. ―Hermione se giró rápidamente y entonces escuchó las risas de Malfoy. Furiosa, le propinó un golpe en el brazo y se alejó, dando pisadas fuertes. El chico se quejó por el puñetazo antes de seguirla y continuar burlándose de ella el resto de la ronda.

* * *

**N/A**

¡Hola! Me alegra tanto la aceptación que ha recibido esta historia. Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios que son, así como las revisiones y recomendaciones de Cristy, un gran apoyo para la continuación de este fic. Esta temática que he elegido es una de mis favoritas porque puedes ir creando, conforme avanza, tus propias teorías de cómo terminará todo. A las que les gusta este tipo de géneros me comprenderá ;)

Por cierto, sé que he tardado un poco en subirlo pero como recompensa les he dejado una pista sobre la o las siguientes víctimas, ¿la identificaron?. Tal vez muchas la noten a simple vista, no se dejen llevar fácilmente, incluye alguna trampilla. Y pues ahora sí se viene lo bueno.

Espero no demorar mucho en el próximo capítulo. Les mando muchos saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: esta historia pertenece al Proyecto New Writers de Cristy1994.

N/A

Hola, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Al final encontrarán otra nota que seguramente les interesará. Por ahora, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

El otoño había traído consigo fuertes vientos y lluvias ligeras; las hojas secas de los árboles caían y los ratos en que el Sol salía, eran aprovechados por los estudiantes para ir a pasear por los jardines. Los profesores y algunos alumnos voluntarios, ayudaban con los preparativos para la fiesta de Halloween que se llevaría a cabo esa noche. Los adornos de murciélagos y arañas eran colgados en el comedor, mientras que un grupo de chicos de quinto año terminaba de organizar todo lo necesario para un concurso de disfraces que se realizaría después del banquete.

Afuera de los invernaderos, la profesora Sprout daba instrucciones a los estudiantes de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor para la actividad que harían en clase.

―Muy bien, quiero que se reúnan en grupos de cuatro, dos de cada casa. Ya que no alcanzan los materiales para todos, tendrán que compartirlos. Rápido, hay que apresurarnos para que no nos alcance la lluvia.

Hermione y Ron formaron equipo con Hannah Abbott y Ernie Macmillan, los chicos tomaron las herramientas que la profesora les entregó y sin más demora, la siguieron hasta detenerse al lado de un cultivo de calabazas cerca del bosque.

―El día de hoy, ayudaremos al profesor Hagrid a recolectar las calabazas que se utilizarán para la cena de esta noche. ―Se escucharon algunos quejidos y expresiones de aburrimiento ―.Dejen de hacer esas caras. Es una labor bastante sencilla si se realiza correctamente.

―¿Las cortas tú, Hermione? ―Ron le extendió unos guantes de cuero.

―Que caballeroso, Ronald ―respondió sarcásticamente, antes de arrebatárselos y colocarlos en sus manos.

―Deben verificar que estén maduras fijándose en el aspecto del tallo que une el fruto con la planta. Su color debe ser pálido, no verde. Recuerden conservar el pedúnculo, es muy importante a la hora de cortar…

―Yo te ayudo. Así no tendremos que cargarlas nosotras. ―Hannah le sonrió a Hermione, señalando una de las carretillas con que las transportarían al castillo. Cuando la profesora terminó de explicarles la manera en que habrían de seccionar la planta, cada equipo puso manos a la obra.

Como cada grupo tenía únicamente dos pares de guantes y un cuchillo, las dos chicas decidieron que una sostendría el tallo y la otra lo cortaría.

―No sabía que las calabazas tenían espinas ―dijo Hannah, sosteniendo firmemente el tallo con ambas manos por lo grueso que era.

―Algunas variedades. No es tan difícil como pensaba, solo hace falta un poco de fuerza. ―Cortaba enérgicamente la planta de la manera en que la profesora había señalado―. Hace dos años visité la granja de unos tíos, me dejaron cortar una calabaza pero no recordaba que fuera tan dura. Es más, creo que esta mide el doble de aquella.

―¿Seguras que no quieren que lo hagamos nosotros?

―No gracias, Ernie. A ustedes les toca llevarlas. ―Hermione observó a los chicos, que aburridos esperaban sentados en una piedra.

―¿Y cómo se supone que las cargaremos todas? Digo, solamente hay cinco carretillas y debemos cortar como seis por equipo. ―Ron pateó un caracol cercano a sus pies. Habían pasado diez minutos y solo llevaban una calabaza.

―Pues nos toca una carretilla, entonces son las que quepan allí y las que no, uno tendrá que llevarlas cargando.

―Nos dejaron lo más pesado. Aún tenemos tiempo para descansar. ―Ernie se estiró hacia atrás lentamente hasta quedar colgado con la cabeza casi pegada al suelo.

―Por cierto, Hermione. Apenas me enteré que en la ronda de hace dos semanas McGonagall te emparejó con Malfoy. Debió haber sido un infierno.

Hermione se detuvo abruptamente al recordar aquella noche. Después de terminar, en su sala común, le había preguntado a Ron si no había notado nada extraño o visto a alguien merodeando por el castillo, este únicamente le había respondido que había encontrado a unos chicos de Slytherin escondidos en el primer piso, pero nada más. No pudo dormir hasta casi las cuatro de la madrugada, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la imagen de la figura encapuchada volteando a verla.

No había vuelto a pensar en ello, hasta ese momento. Quiso decirle a Harry pero últimamente lo había notado bastante distraído, pensaba que probablemente se debiera a la partida de Dumbledore, así que mejor decidió no comentarle nada.

Por otra parte, también le extrañó bastante el comportamiento de Malfoy. Nunca lo había visto actuar de ese modo tan violento. No era la primera vez que discutían, por eso le sorprendió el aura de amenaza que lo rodeaba esa noche; no había sido un encuentro cualquiera en el que los dos se lanzaban insultos hasta fastidiarse…fue diferente. Incluso, en algún punto y ahora lo reconocía, llegó a temerle, solo un poco. Eso le hacía preguntarse si Malfoy estaba escondiendo algo, y si era así, ¿qué ocultaba?

―¿Estás bien? ―La voz de Hannah y su rostro de preocupación trajeron a Hermione de regreso a la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la tarea de cortar los tallos. Desvió la vista esperando que su compañera no notara el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―Sí, todo en orden. ¿Por qué?

―Es que te pregunté por Malfoy y de repente te quedaste como ida.

―Oh sí. Lo siento. Ya no me acordaba de eso, pero sí. Fue un martirio. No sé cómo le haces para soportarlo en cada ronda.

―Solo lo ignoro. Y él a mí. Lo cual me alegra demasiado, por si lo preguntas. ―Hermione no pudo evitar reír, intentando imaginar lo que debió haber sentido Malfoy al no poder insultar a alguien por un buen rato.

Ambas continuaron charlando hasta casi terminar la clase, solamente les faltaba cortar una calabaza. Mientras tanto, Ron y Ernie acomodaron las demás en la carretilla que les correspondía. Pudieron colocarlas todas, pero la última uno se la tendría que llevar cargando y el otro empujar el carrito.

―¿Terminaste, Hermione?

―No, Ron. Todavía no. Y si me sigues preguntando lo mismo, más me voy a tardar.

―Perdón. Solo que ya me quiero ir. Es demasiado aburrido esto. ―Se frotó el rostro cansado.

―¿Aburrido? Si no has hecho nada más que quejarte. ―La impaciencia de Ron hacía que Hermione se irritara, desconcentrándola provocando que se tardara más de lo esperado.

―No se peleen, chicos. Hannah, ¿ya les contaste lo de esta mañana? ―Ernie se acercó a ellos bajando la voz para que solamente los cuatro escucharan.

―Todavía no. Lo había olvidado ―dijo en el mismo tono.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Durante el desayuno nos enteramos de algo. Estábamos comiendo cuando Terry Boot se nos acercó y comenzó a contarnos que al parecer Parvati Patil está desaparecida.

―¿Desaparecida? Eso no puede ser. ―Hermione parecía escéptica.

―Eso pensamos al inicio. Pero entonces dijo que su padre o su madre, ya no recuerdo bien, es amigo de los padres de Parvati y que ellos le comentaron que están buscándola desde hace días. Apenas van a publicar un anuncio en El Profeta porque están desesperados.

―Pero ya nos hubiéramos enterado nosotros, ¿no? Estamos en la misma casa. ―Observó Ron.

―Bueno, eso nos dijo. Ya veremos cuando salga en el periódico. ―Ernie se acercó a la carretilla y la arrastró hacia los demás ―.Creo que ya terminamos. Yo me llevo estas.

* * *

―¿Y ustedes le creen a Macmillan? ―les preguntó Harry después de escuchar la noticia.

―No lo sé. ―respondió Hermione.

Los tres chicos se encontraban parados en una de las esquinas del gran comedor. En la parte de enfrente, se celebraba el concurso de disfraces donde alumnos de los distintos grados mostraban sus mejores trajes. Todo el salón estaba rodeado de mesas repletas con dulces y bebidas, los adornos colgaban del techo y las paredes y la alegre música ambientaba la fiesta.

―Oigan, ¿no les parece extraño que hasta este momento hayan decidido publicar un anuncio?

―¿Por qué lo dices, Ron?

―Pues porque si en verdad estuvieran preocupados por ella, lo hubieran hecho desde el primer día. ―Les señaló. ―Eso es lo que me hace pensar que lo que nos contaron es falso.

―Sí, pero qué tal si creyeron que quería estar un tiempo a solas. Es lo normal.

―Tiene razón Hermione. Imagínate si le sucediera algo a Fred o a George, lo que el otro sentiría. Debió haber sido algo horrible para Parvati ―dijo Harry, quien comenzó a observar a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

―¿Sucede algo, Harry?

El chico les hizo señas para que lo siguieran al pasillo, de repente ya no le pareció buena idea que estuvieran hablando de eso a la mitad de una fiesta. Esperó a que dos niños que iban pasando por allí se alejaran antes de continuar con la charla.

―No sabía si decirles, pero antes de bajar al banquete encontré una nota sobre mi cama.

―¿Una nota? ¿Y qué decía? ―Preguntó Ron.

―Aquí la traigo. ―Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho, del que sacó un pequeño trozo de pergamino arrugado que desdobló, entregándoselo a sus amigos ―.Léanlo.

_Ayúdalos…si puedes._

―No está firmado. No tengo idea de quién la pudo dejar en la alcoba.

―¿Y por qué no se lo mostraste a algún maestro? ―Hermione intentó encontrar alguna marca o algo más en el papel que revelara quién pudo haberlo escrito, pero no halló nada.

―No lo sé. Creí que podría tratarse de una broma, pero ahora tengo un mal presentimiento.

―¿Crees que quién mató a Padma atacará a alguien más esta noche? ―Los tres chicos se miraron los unos a los otros ante la pregunta de Hermione. Si bien aquella misteriosa nota daba pie a esa suposición, ninguno deseaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

―¿Qué más les dijo Ernie sobre la desaparición de Parvati? ―les preguntó Harry.

―Pues no mucho, ya íbamos de vuelta al invernadero.

―Ayúdenme a buscarlo, a él o a Hannah. Tengo que preguntarles algo.

Hermione y Ron fueron tras Harry, que había regresado al gran comedor. Estuvieron algunos minutos intentando localizar entre todos los estudiantes a cualquiera de los dos Hufflepuff sin éxito, hasta que encontraron a Hannah platicando con un chico disfrazado de alguna especie de monstruo submarino.

―¡Hannah! ―Se acercaron rápidamente a ella, quien volteó en su dirección al escuchar que la llamaban.

―Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta? ―saludó alegre en voz alta, pues para ese momento la música ya estaba a todo volumen, impidiendo escuchar cualquier otro sonido lejano más allá de los cinco metros.

―¿Podemos hablar? ―dijo Harry.

―Claro, un segundo… ―Se volteó hacia su acompañante ―. Que quede claro que no hemos terminado. Todavía te faltó platicarme sobre lo otro.

―Ya veremos ―respondió el chico, haciendo una seña de despedida antes de alejarse por el lado contrario.

―¿De qué se trata? ―preguntó la rubia, volviendo su atención a los chicos.

―Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre Parvati ―Harry le habló cerca de su oído para que lo pudiera escuchar bien. Hannah abrió sus ojos sorprendida, observando acusadoramente a Hermione y Ron, que estaban frente a ella.

―¿Se lo dijeron? Se suponía que era un secreto. ―Alzó dramáticamente ambos brazos, dejando ver una expresión contrariada en su rostro.

―Mira quién lo dice ―susurró Ron a Hermione, que le respondió con un codazo.

―¿Y bien? ―Presionó Harry.

―Pues no sé qué más quieras saber, si ya te lo contaron todo ellos. Además, no creo que este sea el momento más indicado para hablar de esto. ―Los chicos se percataron del gran hermetismo que estaba mostrando Hannah ante la situación, aunque probablemente fuera por lo que ella misma había mencionado: ese no era el mejor momento para tratar aquel asunto. Y aunque debían darle la razón, eso no había impedido que en ocasiones anteriores y similares a esa, la chica decidiera hablar sobre cualquier tema sin importar lo mucho o poco delicado que fuera.

Aquello preocupó aún más a Harry.

―No queremos incomodarte, Hannah. Es solo que esto es muy importante. ―Se dejó escuchar Hermione sobre la fuerte melodía que sonaba en ese momento. Hannah la observó unos segundos antes de fruncir los labios con resignación.

―De acuerdo, pero que conste que no tengo mucha más información que aquella que les di esta mañana.

―Solo quiero saber cuándo fue que desapareció Parvati. ―dijo Harry.

―No sé el día exacto. Terry dijo que aproximadamente una semana, más o menos. ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a él? ―propuso Hannah. Harry y Hermione se observaron, dubitativos.

―Oigan, no es mala idea. Después de todo es quien tiene la información completa, ¿no? ―dijo Ron a sus amigos.

―No he visto a Terry desde el banquete ―explicó Hermione, pensativa.

―Yo tampoco.

Harry recordaba haber chocado con él al entrar al comedor, pero después de allí no lo había vuelto a ver. Regresó su mirada a Hannah.

―Solo quiero saber otra cosa. ¿Cuál fue…?

―¡Hannah! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te he estado buscando desde hace rato. ¡Hola chicos! ―Susan Bones llegó a donde estaban, interrumpiendo la pregunta que Harry estaba por hacer ―. ¿Ocurre algo? Si no es así, ven. Vamos por una bebida. Me muero de sed.

―Claro. ―La pelirroja comenzó a jalar del brazo de Hannah alejándola de allí. Antes de irse, se dirigió de nuevo al trío ―.Lo siento. Eso es todo lo que sé, lo juro. Luego nos vemos.

Ambas chicas se perdieron entre el tumulto de estudiantes que no paraban de bailar y reír alegres.

―¿Y ahora qué haremos? ―preguntó Hermione impaciente.

―Estén atentos a cualquier cosa extraña que ven. Debemos estar alerta. ―Aunque Harry esperaba que todo se tratara de una broma de mal gusto y nada más.

―Pues no sé, pero yo dudo que el tal asesino se atreva a atacar a alguien en un lugar donde hay mucha gente. Todos se darían cuenta. ―dijo Ron.

Y como si lo hubiera convocado, nada más terminó de hablar, un agudo grito inundó la sala llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que buscaban al causante de aquel sonido.

―¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor! ―Una alumna de cuarto año pedía ayuda a los demás, que se acercaban curiosos para ver lo que sucedía. Los tres rápidamente se aproximaron a donde estaba la chica, que lloraba desesperada ―. No sé qué le pasa. Por favor, ayúdenme.

La sorpresa de todos creció cuando observaron a un estudiante que portaba su uniforme escolar, convulsionarse violentamente en el suelo del comedor. Sus ojos se encontraban completamente en blanco y las venas de su cuello se marcaron tanto, contrastando son su piel. Saliva escurría de su boca y poco a poco el tono de su rostro y manos se fue tornando en un color entre violeta y azul, muestra clara de la falta de oxígeno en su organismo.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―McGonagall y los demás profesores se acercaron, quedando en shock ante la escena que estaba pasando frente a ellos. La música dejó de sonar y todo se quedó en silencio. Todavía intentando asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, un nuevo grito se dejó escuchar pero ahora del otro lado. Ahora, un niño de primero era el que convulsionaba frente a sus compañeros que trataron de auxiliarlo pero sin saber exactamente qué hacer, aunque a diferencia del primero, este no expulsaba saliva, sino que vomitaba incesantemente provocando expresiones de asco entre los adolescentes.

Entonces más gritos y llamadas de ayuda se escucharon, alertando de lo que estaba sucediendo: ya no eran uno, ni dos alumnos los que estaban tirados sacudiéndose; pronto más chicos y chicas convulsionaban, arrojando fluidos por la cavidad bucal y tomando ese color violáceo hasta casi llegar al gris. Todo esto formó una histeria colectiva que hizo salir de su trance a los adultos y moverse para atender a los estudiantes, que en unos segundos sobrepasaron los treinta.

―Creo que los han envenenado ―informó Slughorn, ayudando a levantar una chica para subirla a una camilla.

Solamente algunos alumnos se quedaron a ayudar a los profesores, mientras Madame Pomfrey administraba un antídoto para que se desmayaran y los pudieran transportar a la enfermería.

―Anthony. Por favor, no me dejes. ¡Anthony! ―Lloraba una estudiante de Ravenclaw, sosteniendo la mano inerte del que fue hasta esa noche su novio.

Harry y Hermione observaban apenados la escena. Los tres habían decidido apoyar comprobando quienes ya habían fallecido y separarlos de los demás. Era una tarea dura pero no muchos no se ofrecieron a hacerlo, casi todos estaban ocupados auxiliando a los sobrevivientes.

―Ya cubrí a los tres de allá. Falta este. ―Ron se acercó pálido a ellos.

―¿Qué clase de ser puede tener el corazón para cometer una atrocidad como esta? ―dijo Hermione indignada, sentándose en una de las frías bancas. Harry y Ron la imitaron dejándose caer a su lado.

―Como sea. Esto es asqueroso. ―El pelirrojo se limpió las manos en su pantalón deseando que pronto terminara aquello.

El escenario era desolador. Camillas de aquí a allá, muchas cubiertas con sábanas blancas. Otros más lloraban, preguntándose quién pudo haber hecho eso. Quién pudo haber provocado ese dolor.

―No los pude ayudar. No pude. ―Harry tenía la vista pegada al suelo, ausente. Tenía la sensación de que todo había sido su culpa, no pudo advertir a sus compañeros y ahora estaban muertos por él.

―Harry, tú no tuviste nada que ver con eso. No fue tu culpa. ―Hermione trataba de animarlo, pues al final ella sabía que tenía razón. Solo había un culpable y no era él.

―¡Pero yo pude evitarlo! ―Harry se levantó airado, dando pequeñas vueltas frente a ellos.

―No tenías cómo. Ni siquiera sabemos si la nota que recibiste se refería a ellos ―dijo Ron.

―¿Entonces a quién?

―Eso ya no importa. Y ahora que lo menciona Ron, qué tal si quien te escribió eso, fue también quien los enveneno. Qué tal si quería hacer que tú te sintieras así, que creyeras que fuiste el responsable. ―Hermione intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

―Pues lo ha logrado. ―Harry se sentó en el mismo lugar, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo ―. Oigan, ¿ustedes se fijaron quiénes fueron a los que les dio el veneno?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

―Todos son alumnos de Hufflepuff. ―Rápidamente se paró de su sitio y se dirigió a donde estaban todos los cuerpos, de los que fue descubriendo la parte superior mientras avanzaba, permitiendo observar su rostro ―. ¿Lo ven?

―Es cierto, pero ¿y los que están en la enfermería? ―preguntó Hermione.

―También son Hufflepuff, reconocí a varios cuando me llamó Madame Pomfrey. Harry tiene razón. ―Ron volvió a taparlos, no queriéndolos ver de nuevo ―. ¿Cómo creen que le hizo para que solamente les afectara a ellos?

Los tres se quedaron pensativos.

―Fue en el banquete. Seguramente midió el veneno para que actuara dentro de unas horas. ―dijo Hermione chasqueando los dedos. Harry asintió.

―Si. Ahora debemos averiguar quién lo hizo y por qué.

* * *

N/A

Hola…de nuevo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Interesante? Creo que cada vez aparecen más preguntas que respuestas pero les prometo que conforme avancemos se irán resolviendo esas dudas, y por como lo tengo planeado, será un poco más rápido el ritmo que tomaremos a partir de este capítulo.

Lamento si tardé algo más de lo esperado en actualizar pero estas semanas no tuve muchos ánimos ni inspiración para escribir, es por eso que les tengo este **anuncio importante**: en el próximo capítulo conoceremos a uno de los cómplices de nuestro asesino.

Ahora, les tengo la siguiente pregunta: ¿quién se imaginan que es?

Un poco difícil, lo sé, ya que cualquiera podría ser. Pero para incentivarlas un poco, si llegan a adivinarlo entonces el premio será… ¡una actualización doble! Y esta vez me aseguraré de no tardar demasiado, ya tengo la mitad del cuarto y quinto capítulo, así que vamos bien.

Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y paciencia. Hasta el siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: esta historia pertenece al Proyecto New Writers de Cristy1994.

N/A

¡Hola! Les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

La cocina era una de las muchas habitaciones del colegio Hogwarts. Sus amplias paredes y alto techo formaban una enorme estructura, adecuada perfectamente para la preparación de los alimentos que eran servidos día a día en el gran comedor.

―Hay que apresurarnos, antes de alguien venga y nos descubra ―les dijo Harry en voz baja a Hermione y Ron. Los tres caminaron rápidamente a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a la pintura que ocultaba la puerta hacia la cocina.

Lo primero que notaron al entrar fue la inusual oscuridad que se extendía por todo el cuarto. Las ocasiones anteriores en que ellos habían acudido a buscar algo de comida siempre habían encontrado encendida la chimenea, y aunque esta vez no era la excepción, la luz que emanaba de ella era demasiado tenue como para poder iluminar más allá de un metro de distancia, obligando a los chicos a invocar un lumos.

―Qué extraño… No hay ni un solo elfo doméstico ―dijo Hermione, caminando alrededor de las mesas en el centro.

―Tienes razón. Siempre hay por lo menos alguno cuidando. ―Ron agarró una de las manzanas del frutero que tenía a su lado, acercándola a su boca para darle una mordida.

―¡Deja eso, Ron! ¿Qué no recuerdas a qué vinimos? ―Lo regañó Hermione antes de quitarle la fruta de la mano y regresarla de donde la había tomado―. Además puede estar envenenada.

―Ay, vamos. No exageres. Como si se hubieran tomado la molestia de hacerle eso a toda la comida del castillo.

Harry ignoró el intercambio de palabras entre sus dos amigos y en su lugar comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa sospechosa que le pudiera dar pistas sobre el asesino.

―¿Y qué se supone que estamos buscando? ―preguntó Ron.

―Algo que nos ayude a descubrir quién fue. O por lo menos qué fue lo que utilizó. ―Harry revolvía el contenido de algunas cajas en el suelo mientras Hermione hacía lo propio en los armarios y cajones.

Después de varios minutos de búsqueda infructuosa tuvieron que resignarse al hecho de que no encontrarían nada que les sirviera.

―Es inútil. Lo más seguro es que se ocupó de desaparecer cualquier evidencia o que alguno de los profesores ya vino antes a hacer lo que nosotros estamos haciendo ahora mismo. ―Hermione se recargó frustrada sobre una de las paredes, mirando fijamente la leña que se consumía.

―Dudo que alguien haya bajado. Estaban demasiado ocupados intentado ayudar a nuestros compañeros. ―Harry también había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero de ser cierta entonces no habrían encontrado la cocina tan ordenada. Y lo más importante: no hubieran podido siquiera entrar, ya que tendrían que haber bloqueado la puerta o hacer que alguien estuviera afuera vigilando que ningún curioso se acercara.

―Pues yo digo que ya nos marchemos. Toda esta búsqueda me abrió tanto el apetito que incluso me comería esa basura que huele a almendras ―dijo Ron, señalando los botes de basura que a él le había tocado revisar.

Hermione se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado y se acercó a los cubos de metal que descansaban en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Harry se acercó a ella, olisqueando el fuerte aroma que salía del bote.

―¿Revisaste bien lo que hay adentro, Ron? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Sí. Solo un montón de desperdicios, algunos con mal olor... ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que haya sido tan tonto como para dejar evidencia allí? ―Ron se les unió en la nueva búsqueda, pero apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando escucharon fuertes voces en el exterior.

―Alguien va a entrar. Escóndanse. ―Los tres corrieron rápidamente buscando un escondite. Harry se ocultó detrás de una columna de piedra, mientras que Hermione y Ron lo hicieron debajo de una de las mesas cubiertas por un mantel.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió, permitiendo la entrada al profesor Snape y al profesor Slughorn. El primero avivó la llama de la chimenea con su varita, examinando con la vista el lugar.

―Se ve un poco desordenado este lugar, como si…

―…como si alguien hubiera decidido realizar su propia investigación. ―Terminó la frase Snape. Sus ojos se paseaban detenidamente por el lugar, intentando captar cualquier movimiento.

―Vamos, Severus. Dudo que alguno de los chicos haya bajado a este lugar. Están demasiado asustados por lo que sucedió. ―Slughorn palmeó su hombro restándole importancia―. Lo mejor será apresurarnos.

Hermione y Ron observaban los pies de ambos profesores moviéndose por la cocina. Hubo un momento donde Snape parecía que iba a levantar la tela que los ocultaba, pero siguió su camino hasta los botes de basura.

―Creo que no hay nada más peligroso en este lugar ―dijo Slughorn. Harry intentó asomarse para ver lo que pasaba.

―Me parece que el responsable del desastre de hoy no es tan inteligente como creíamos ―habló Snape, arrastrando las palabras.

Del bolsillo de su túnica sacó unos guantes negros y, metiendo la mano en uno de los cubos, sacó una pequeña cuchara de madera cubierta por un líquido viscoso.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó el más grande.

―Una pequeña muestra del veneno colocado en los alimentos que se sirvieron esta noche. ―Snape le pasó la cuchara a Slughorn, quien la olfateó.

―Esto huele almendras.

―Olor característico del cianuro de sodio. Mezclado con otras plantas.

―Lo sabía ―susurró Hermione, aún oculta debajo de la mesa. Cuando Ron mencionó lo de las almendras en la basura, una chispa se prendió en su cabeza conectándolo todo.

Slughorn guardó la cuchara en uno de los tantos pequeños frascos que siempre cargaba consigo en caso de cualquier emergencia. Los dos profesores salieron de la cocina, quedándose casi en penumbras como cuando entraron.

Harry salió de su escondite cuando estuvo seguro de que no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Hermione y Ron lo imitaron.

―Salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien más venga y nos descubra ―les dijo Harry, a lo que ellos asintieron.

Después de varios minutos, ya se encontraban de vuelta en la seguridad de la sala común de Gryffindor. Los tres se dejaron caer en los sillones, cansados física y sobre todo, emocionalmente. No había muchos chicos en la sala, y los que estaban se mostraban todavía asombrados y algo temerosos.

―¿Escucharon lo que dijo Snape? Fue cianuro de sodio lo que puso el asesino en el banquete. Lo sabía ―dijo Hermione.

―¿Cómo que lo sabías? ―preguntó Ron, quitándose la túnica y dejándose únicamente la sudadera encima.

―Sí. Cuando dijiste lo de la basura que olía a almendras recordé algo que leí hace algún tiempo. El libro mencionaba a algunos de los envenenadores más famosos, y una de las cosas que más utilizaban para hacerlo era el arsénico, que en realidad se sigue utilizando. Pero enseguida hablaba de otro material, que es el cianuro de sodio cuyo olor es parecido al de las almendras. Es por eso que nadie lo pudo identificar en la comida.

―Pero Snape dijo algo de otras plantas ―dijo Harry.

―El cianuro tiene un efecto inmediato. Quien lo toma muere en pocos segundos. Lo más probable es que lo haya mezclado con arsénico o támica para retrasar el efecto y que no pudieran identificar fácilmente lo que era.

―¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ―Ron miró a sus dos amigos, interrogante. Ya sabían lo que el asesino había utilizado, ¿y luego?

―Pues supongo que esperar. Slughorn y Snape ya lo saben. No creo que podamos hacer mucho más ―dijo Hermione, pensativa.

―Lo que si podemos hacer es tratar de descubrir por qué los de Hufflepuff fueron el objetivo. Por qué no atacaron a los de las demás casas. ―Harry se levantó del sofá dando vueltas alrededor de este.

―Tal vez porque son más débiles.

―¡Ron! ―Hermione lo regañó.

―¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es cierto? ―Se defendió.

Harry desvió la atención de sus amigos hacia los estudiantes que en ese momento entraban a la sala común. No se le podía ocurrir ningún motivo por el que alguien pudiera decidir lastimar a toda una casa, incluso niños y niñas de primero. Verlos agonizar de esa forma tan lenta y dolorosa era algo que no podría sacar de su cabeza. Ni él ni nadie. Tal vez Hermione tenía razón. Tal vez lo único que podían hacer en esos momentos era esperar.

* * *

Lo peor para los alumnos no fue el hecho de ver a varios de sus compañeros y amigos morir. Tampoco observar a los pocos que sobrevivieron, internados en la enfermería, sufrir los efectos secundarios del veneno ingerido. Y mucho menos enterarse de que los padres de estos y otros más hubieran decidido sacar del colegio a sus hijos para llevarlos a una escuela más segura. Lo peor no ocurría en la realidad, durante el día. Era en la noche, cuando una vez que cerraban los ojos, se volvían a transportar a aquel momento una y otra vez. Era la incertidumbre de no saber lo que ocurriría a la mañana siguiente. La solución más sencilla era abandonar Hogwarts, tal y como lo estaban haciendo algunos; pero quienes no querían hacerlo, no todavía, se la pasaban preguntándose por su destino.

A otros más la situación los tenía, si bien no en la indiferencia, un poco más despreocupados que a los demás.

―No puedo creerlo. Ahora los padres de Millicent han decidido llevársela. ¡Qué injusto! ―Pansy Parkinson se quejaba con sus amigos, que se encontraban descansando en uno de los jardines internos del castillo.

―Ya deja de gritar, Pansy. ¿No ves que me duele la cabeza desde anoche? ―Blaise se masajeó la sien, dramatizando su malestar.

―Yo voy a gritar todo lo que quiera. No es mi culpa que un idiota retrasado haya decidido matar a todos los estudiantes del colegio y por eso mis amigas prefieran irse a quedarse aquí.

―Tranquilízate, que así no vas a resolver nada. ―Fue ahora el turno de Theodore Nott para tratar de calmar a su amiga.

Los tres chicos esperaban su siguiente clase que era Adivinación. Draco no se había quedado con ellos, diciéndoles únicamente que los vería en el aula.

―Pues no sé ustedes, pero a mí me tiene sin cuidado todo esto ―dijo Zabini, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza en una posición relajada.

―¿Qué no tienes miedo de que nos pueda hacer algo ese loco? ―preguntó ella, suspicaz.

―¿Miedo? Es ese imbécil quien debería temerme a mí. Tomé clases de artes marciales por cinco años, así que si ese maldito intenta hacer algo, ya se las verá conmigo. Además soy un as con la varita ―exclamó.

―Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas Blaise. Ojalá recuerdes esto cuando te lo encuentres de frente. ―Theodore se burló de su compañero dándole un pequeño empujón que lo desbalanceó, provocando que casi se cayera de la banca donde estaban sentados.

―¿Dónde diablos se metió Draco? No me devolvió mi libro de Pociones. ―Pansy decidió cambiar de tema, sintiéndose aburrida de escuchar a Zabini.

―¿Qué no escuchaste? Nos dijo que tenía "cosas muy importantes que hacer" y que nos vería en clase. ―Zabini se acomodó mejor en su lugar, devolviéndole el empujón a Theo.

―Oigan, ¿ustedes no han notado que últimamente actúa un poco extraño? ―les preguntó, viéndolos fijamente.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas antes de responder a su amiga, que ya se mostraba algo impaciente por el silencio de los chicos.

―No sabemos a qué te refieres ―dijo finalmente Theo.

―Sí, ¿dijiste extraño? Umm, no. No lo creo. Yo lo veo muy normal

―¿En serio? Bueno, tal vez a ustedes no les parezca extraño el hecho de que se desaparezca a ciertas horas y que cada vez que alguien le habla se porte agresivo como si lo fueran a atacar, pero a mí sí. ―Pansy se cruzó de brazos, negándose a creer que ellos no hubieran notado lo mismo que ella.

―Estás exagerando ―dijo Blaise―. Y aunque así fuera, eso es asunto de Malfoy y dudo mucho que nos diga si le está pasando algo o no. Ya sabes cómo es él.

Pansy suspiró, dudosa de si compartir sus pensamientos con sus compañeros de casa.

―Solamente me parece raro que esté así desde que todo esto comenzó.

―¿Tú crees que Draco tiene algo que ver con aquello? ―preguntó Theodore en tono incrédulo.

―No lo sé. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que lo mejor para todos es estar alerta. ―Y con esas últimas palabras se marchó, dejando a ambos chicos pensativos.

* * *

Tres pares de zapatos resonaban a través de los pasillos, rompiendo con el silencio y calma de la noche. Sus sombras, reflejadas en las paredes, avanzaban rápidamente hacia la entrada del castillo, donde una vez frente a la puerta, procuraron abrirla lentamente intentando callar el leve chirrido que producía al arrastrarse; y sin más demora salieron al exterior, siendo golpeados por la fresca brisa nocturna.

Caminaron hasta adentrarse al bosque prohibido, donde una cuarta figura ya los aguardaba…

―Se tardaron mucho ―dijo con voz grave, acercándose lentamente hacia los recién llegados.

―Lo lamentamos tanto. Es que tuvimos algunos problemas, pero no se volverá a repetir ―se escuchó una voz masculina, aunque en un tono cohibido.

Todos se encontraban cubiertos completamente con sus túnicas oscuras, ocultando con éxito su identidad. Los tres primeros estaban frente al otro, quien observaba atento sus movimientos. Tras unos minutos de silencio, señaló con su dedo al que estaba en medio de los otros dos. Pudo notar el nerviosismo que se apoderó de este al ser elegido, y esbozando una media sonrisa lo suficientemente escalofriante para que los que estaban delante de él sintieran un frío espasmo recorriendo su columna, le hizo otra señal para que diera un paso hacia enfrente.

―Descúbrete la cabeza ―ordenó la voz.

El señalado tembló levemente antes de asentir. Vacilante, acercó sus manos a la capucha de la túnica, y tomando cada una uno de los extremos de esta, la bajó lentamente hasta dejar a la vista una larga cabellera pelirroja.

―Creí haber sido claro en las instrucciones ―dijo nuevamente la figura, paseándose en círculos alrededor de Susan Bones.

―Sí, lo fueron. Fueron claras las instrucciones ―habló temerosa, sin atreverse a despegar la vista del suelo.

―¿Entonces qué sucedió? ―demandó, parándose frente a ella.

―No-no lo sé… me dio miedo y no pude… No pude… ―Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de su ojos sin poder contenerse. Uno de los chicos a su lado hizo ademán de decir algo, pero la figura de enfrente se lo impidió.

―Sabías la importancia de aquello. Ahora todo lo que tenía planeado hasta el momento se ha ido al demonio. Todo por tu debilidad. ―Y sin más, estrelló su palma en el rostro de Susan, que cayó al suelo por la fuerza de la bofetada soltando un gemido de dolor.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Eres un…! ―El segundo a su lado, que hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra alguna, saltó en defensa de la chica acercándose amenazadoramente hacia el encapuchado, dispuesto a recurrir a los golpes si fuera necesario. Sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente cuando lo vio apuntándole con su varita.

―Te sugiero que regreses a tu lugar… a menos que quieras ser tú quien reciba el castigo ―dijo con un atisbo de burla sin dejar de apuntarle.

El chico, dudoso, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de dirigirle al de enfrente la peor de las miradas.

―Bien. Creo que debo recordarles a los tres que ustedes decidieron ser parte de esto. Nadie los obligó. ―Pisó algunas hojas secas del suelo antes de volver a enfocar su atención en Susan, que para ese momento ya se había puesto de pie sin dejar de emitir leves sollozos.

―Lo siento… ―dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

―No quiero escuchar tus disculpas que no me sirven para nada. ―Acercándose lo suficientemente a ella la tomó de la barbilla con una de sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos―. Mejor dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

El suave tono con el que habló, casi seductor, fue suficiente como para que Susan se tranquilizara.

―Hice todo lo que pude, en verdad… me pasé el día intentando dárselo de todas las formas posibles, pero me decía que no tenía hambre ni sed, o que estaba cansada y no se sentía muy bien. No quiso bajar al banquete y me costó demasiado lograr convencerla de ir a la fiesta. Después, cuando estaba a punto de tomárselo fue cuando escuchamos los gritos y el resto ya lo sabes…

Susan esperó por alguna respuesta; algo que le permitiera saber que la había escuchado y perdonado… pero esa respuesta nunca llegó. No supo por qué, pero en ese instante lo único que pudo hacer fue recordar el momento en que inició todo aquello. Era algo que siempre mantendría consigo en su memoria.

Lo que sucedió luego fue tan rápido que la tomó completamente desprevenida, así como a sus dos acompañantes, que no pudieron más que quedar atónitos ante la imagen que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos: Susan cayó al suelo, sacudiéndose en violentos temblores y retorciéndose de pies a cabeza, como si una intensa corriente eléctrica la recorriera completamente, a la vez que dejaba escapar horripilantes gritos que estremecían la piel de los presentes.

―¿Sabes algo? ―dijo el encapuchado sin dejar de apuntarla con su varita―. Creo que no me estás diciendo la verdad, Susan. Y si hay algo que no tolero, son las mentiras.

Ella intentaba hablar, pero de su boca no salían más que balbuceos incomprensibles. Nunca había sentido algo así en su vida. Nunca había imaginado el gran dolor que podía provocar un Cruciatus.

―Y ustedes no dejen de mirar. Se lo merecen después de todo ―continuó―. Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente.

De repente los ensordecedores gritos se detuvieron para dar paso a una serie de sollozos. Susan trató de incorporarse de a poco, pero sentía las piernas tan adormecidas que le fue casi imposible ponerse de pie.

―Ahora quiero que me digas la verdad. De lo contrario, me tendré que ver obligado a tomar medidas más drásticas. ―Se colocó de nuevo frente a frente, mirando con placer sus enrojecidos ojos y labios temblorosos―. Habla, querida. Te escucho.

―Yo quise hacerlo… pero cuando ella estaba a punto de aceptar… simplemente no pude. No podía hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga. No podía hacerle eso a Hannah. Lo lamento mucho… Por favor, no me hagas daño…

Pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo más, una luz verde esmeralda impacto sobre su pecho empujándola con fuerza hacia atrás. Susan se desplomó inerte a los pies de los dos chicos que, habiendo visto todo el espectáculo, no pudieron más que palidecer y derramar silenciosas lágrimas.

―Déjenla allí. Veremos si alguien la encuentra. ―Pasó junto a ellos rodeando el cuerpo que yacía en la tierra, y antes de marcharse les dirigió unas últimas palabras―. Espero que esto les enseñe y entiendan que una vez que entran, la única forma de salir es sin vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: esta historia pertenece al Proyecto New Writers de Cristy 1994.**

**Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson siempre se había considerado una chica simple: hacía lo que quería y lo que deseaba, lo obtenía. Fácil. Detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con suciedad o animales salvajes, en especial lo primero. Para ella era imposible entender cómo alguien podía sentirse tan a gusto entre un montón de tierra y plantas, pues en su mente aquello era sencillamente inconcebible. Y es por eso que a cualquier persona que hubiera pasado por allí en ese momento le hubiera parecido sumamente extraño ver cómo, la misma Pansy, se adentraba a las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido por su propia voluntad.

La mencionada a duras penas podía caminar entre las múltiples raíces salientes que inundaban el suelo húmedo por las recientes lluvias, intentando esquivar sin éxito los charcos que a cada paso salpicaban un poco más sus, antes brillantes, zapatos negros.

―Maldita sea. ―Frustrada, observó sus calcetas blancas manchadas de lodo que inútilmente trató de limpiar―. Esta es la última vez que me meto a este lugar. Ya estoy toda sucia, ¡qué asco!

Se detuvo junto a un enorme árbol del que caían algunas hojas secas, quedándose absorta al contemplar la puesta de sol a lo lejos. No era la primera vez que iba a esa parte clara del bosque, tampoco la segunda o la tercera, y sabía que mucho menos sería la última, a pesar de todo lo que dijera y todas las veces que jurara no volverlo a hacer. Había una sola razón por la que hacía todo ello, y esa, se aproximaba lentamente hacia ella, llegando por el camino contrario al que había tomado.

―Hola. ―Harry observó a Pansy recargada sobre el viejo tronco que, en múltiples ocasiones, les había servido como punto de reunión.

―Pensaba que aún seguías molesto por lo del otro día ―le respondió, indiferente.

―Teníamos un trato.

―Ya te dije que lo sentía, ¿cuántas veces más debo repetirlo?

Harry se acomodó a su lado, casi pegados el uno con el otro, y la observó en silencio. Siempre era el mismo motivo por el que discutían y para él era muy cansado hacerlo. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que en cuestiones como esa, era de suma importancia dejar en claro lo que pensaba cada quien.

―Te expliqué muchas veces que no quería que volvieras a insultar a Hermione. Creí que ya lo habías entendido.

Pansy suspiró fastidiada dejándose caer sobre el pasto. Harry la imitó, quedando ambos sentados frente a frente.

―De acuerdo. Lamento haberle dicho sangresucia a Granger… ―dijo hastiada, cruzando los brazos―. Pero no pude evitarlo. Ese día estaba un poco tensa y cuando escuché su molesta vocecita de…

―Pansy…

―El punto es que se me salió. Además estaban todos en medio de una discusión, por lo que fue casi inevitable.

―Discusión que comenzó Malfoy. ―Le recordó Harry.

―Sí, sí, como sea. Aunque estás olvidando que tú y tus amigos también han insultado a los míos.

―Lo hacemos porque ellos son los que lo inician. ―Se defendió.

―¿Quieres dejar de recriminármelo? Ya tiene semanas que ocurrió eso. Olvidémoslo y mejor hablemos de lo importante… ¿para qué me pediste que viniera?

Harry soltó un suspiro nervioso. Rascándose la cabeza, intentó encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para decirle a Pansy aquello que ya llevaba pensando desde hacía varios días. Sin embargo, la intensa mirada de la Slytherin le suponía mucho más esfuerzo del que había considerado.

―Pansy, estuve pensando un poco, ya sabes… con todo lo que ha ocurrido en el castillo… creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo... Por el bien de ambos. ―Se apresuró a aclarar lo último.

La mirada de Pansy se volvió más oscura y penetrante con cada palabra que Harry iba diciendo, al mismo tiempo que sus manos, lentamente, se iban formando en puños. No respondió inmediatamente, tratando de asimilar el significado de aquello.

Harry, por su parte, no tenía idea de lo que se estaría cruzando por la mente de ella. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que Pansy no estaría muy contenta con eso; y lo entendía. Le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto pero al final había decidido que si todos se encontraban en un eminente riesgo, mientras no descubrieran al autor de las muertes de sus compañeros, lo mejor sería que se separaran en caso de que todo se volviera más difícil. Aún más de lo que ya era en ese momento.

―¿Estás terminando conmigo? ―preguntó finalmente, en tono irritado y levantándose de golpe.

―No, claro que no. Solo digo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo. En lo que todo esto pasa. ―Harry la imitó poniéndose de pie, haciendo un vano intento por tranquilizarla.

―¿En serio? Pues a mí me parece como si me estuvieras botando, ¡a mí! ¡Tú estás terminado conmigo! ―enfatizó―. No puedo creerlo…

―Pansy, déjame explicarte, por favor. ―Harry la observaba caminar furiosamente de un lado a otro murmurando maldiciones.

―Después de todo lo que hecho, ¿me vienes a decir esto? ¡Eres un imbécil egoísta!

―¿Egoísta? ¿Pero que acaso no recuerdas que yo también me he arriesgado por ti?

Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo ademán de irse, pero Harry rápidamente le bloqueó el paso impidiéndole avanzar.

―Hazte a un lado, idiota. Me largo de aquí. ―Ella intentó esquivarlo, pero en cada intento de huir él le cerraba el paso―. ¡Muévete!

―Ni siquiera me has dejado darte una explicación. ―Ambos seguían moviéndose en distintas direcciones hasta que Pansy desistió de su idea de marcharse.

―¿Y para qué rayos necesito yo que me expliques? Ya me lo dejaste muy en claro. ―Se cruzó de brazos, mirando enfadada hacia el suelo.

―Pero es que tú todo lo malinterpretas.

Harry estaba desesperado. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaba preparado para esa discusión.

―Muy bien. Dame entonces tu maldita explicación. ¡Anda, qué esperas!

Pansy se apoyó de nuevo sobre el mismo tronco que cuando llegó mientras respiraba profundamente, intentando calmarse.

―Primero que nada, no quiero que pienses que ya no siento lo mismo por ti. Eso no lo pongas en duda, al contrario, estoy haciendo exactamente esto porque no quiero que si nos sucede algo a alguno de nosotros, el otro sufra demasiado y se ponga en peligro.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? ―dijo Harry, mostrándose dubitativo acerca de revelarle sus planes. Al final decidió que eso sería lo mejor―. Los chicos y yo intentamos averiguar quién es el asesino. Hemos buscado todas las pistas posibles pero aún nos falta demasiado, es bastante cuidadoso. Estamos armando una lista de sospechosos y para cuando encontremos algo más que nos señale al indicado, tendremos que enfrentarlo. Es por eso que, si por alguna razón el asesino descubre lo nuestro, no quiero que vaya contra ti como venganza. Estoy seguro de que no trabaja solo, debe tener algún cómplice y no quiero que te haga daño.

Pansy se quedó callada, sopesando la información que Harry le acababa de confiar. Ella había decidido quedar al margen de todo eso, pues lo último que deseaba era terminar como Padma Patil o los alumnos de Hufflepuff. Aunque por otro lado, sabía que eso no la exentaría de ser blanco de algún ataque si el sujeto o sujetos así lo quisieran.

―¿Y qué me dices de Weasley? ―preguntó en un tono más tranquilo. Harry la observó extrañado sin saber exactamente a lo que se refería―. Ya sabes, Ginevra o la comadreja menor, como quieras llamarla.

―¿Qué tiene que ver Ginny con esto?

―Tiene mucho que ver, pues si supuestamente estás haciendo esto por mí o por nosotros, ¿por qué entonces sigues con ella?

Harry se quedó en silencio.

»Escucha, Harry. No me interesa Weasley en lo absoluto, que eso te quede claro. Pero no es justo ni para ella ni para mí que un día te muestres interesado en estar con ella y al otro vengas conmigo. La última vez me dijiste que ya no le seguirías dando alas y por lo que supe, el otro fin de semana los vieron en una cita. Solo quiero que me digas la verdad y no te escudes en eso de que un asesino anda suelto en el castillo y es peligroso para todos; eso no me interesa tanto como el que seas honesto conmigo, y así como me acabas de contar de tus planes con tus amigos, también confíes en mí para otras cosas.

Tras decir eso, Pansy se incorporó y, dándole la espalda, emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo. Sin embargo, no caminó mucho cuando sintió una mano sujetando la suya.

―Espera Pansy… ―Harry le dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente, separados únicamente por algunos centímetros―. Es verdad lo primero que te dije… no quiero que te hagan daño, mucho menos si es por mi culpa. Y en cuanto a lo último que mencionaste, ya tomé una decisión.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue estrechar a Pansy contra su cuerpo y acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella, rozó suavemente sus labios arrancándole un suspiro a la susodicha, que no conformándose con aquello, hizo mayor presión en un intento de profundizar el beso. Ambos se quedaron pegados, disfrutando del calor y la sensación que los embargaba en aquel momento, olvidándose por unos instantes del lugar y el tiempo; simplemente centrándose cada uno en el otro. Las manos de Harry navegaron por la cintura de ella, aferrándose a esta como si no hubiera un mañana. Los brazos de Pansy, por su parte, se envolvieron completamente alrededor del cuello del chico, sin dejar espacio posible entre ambos cuerpos.

Con resistencias, se separaron para recuperar un poco el aire perdido; las respiraciones de ambos, aunque irregulares, no les impidieron esbozar una sonrisa con significado.

―Es verdad, salí con Ginny el otro día. Pero fue únicamente para hablar con ella y decirle que en realidad yo no la veía de otro modo más que como una amiga; y es cierto. Desde antes de que lo nuestro comenzara, me encontraba confundido respecto a lo que sentía por ella, solía pensar que la quería de esa manera, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba arruinar nuestra amistad, y de pasada la mía con Ron. Ya me había conformado con que al final nosotros terminaríamos juntos. Pero entonces fue cuando me fijé en ti y tú en mí, y ahora estamos aquí…

Harry tomó las manos de Pansy con cariño, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

―Ay Harry Potter… me vas a matar con tus cursilerías. ―Pansy lo abrazó de nuevo, expresando con esa acción todo lo que no podía hacer con palabras. El pelinegro le correspondió, sabiendo de antemano que aquella era la mayor muestra de afecto que alguien como Pansy le daría en su vida.

―¿Nos vamos? ―habló Harry, apartándose lentamente de ella y extendiéndole una de sus manos.

―Claro, solo recojo mi túnica. ―Pansy se agachó y tomando la tela que yacía a unos centímetros de ella, le sacudió las hojas y tierra que le hubiesen caído; resopló, pues siempre sucedía lo mismo en cada uno de sus encuentros con el Gryffindor. En el momento justo que se la abrochaba, un objeto en el suelo llamó su atención; se inclinó levemente y tomó la varita abandonada, examinándola rápidamente. Suya no era, pues la tenía guardada dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, y tampoco era de Harry, ya que él sostenía la suya en su mano izquierda.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó Harry, sin entender por qué tardaba tanto en ajustarse la túnica.

―Nada. No sucede nada ―respondió Pansy, soltando la varita en el mismo sitio donde la había encontrado. Sacudiendo la cabeza se apresuró a llegar junto a Harry, intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento sombrío de su mente.

.

.

Los días posteriores transcurrieron con relativa calma y normalidad, tanto, que a muchos los tomó por sorpresa la rápida llegada del invierno. La nieve se extendía a lo largo del castillo, cubriendo por igual árboles y flores, así como la imponente estructura del colegio. Sin embargo, a pesar de la belleza del paisaje y las próximas vacaciones, el estado anímico de alumnos y profesores se veía ensombrecido por una nube de miedo e incertidumbre.

―¡Por Merlín! Ya quiero que acabe esta clase. ―Ron alzó dramáticamente los brazos, llamando la atención de sus compañeros; un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de Hermione no se hizo esperar, provocando que se encogiera refunfuñando en su lugar. Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en sus bancas, terminando un trabajo en parejas para Encantamientos. Aunque más bien era Hermione quien lo estaba haciendo.

―¿Quieres guardar silencio? No porque haya salido el profesor un momento tienes derecho a hacer un caos ―dijo ella sin desviar la mirada de sus libros.

―No entiendo por qué nos obligan a seguir viniendo a clases, si de todas maneras ya mañana nos vamos ―se quejó el pelirrojo.

―Pues por esa misma razón; porque tendremos muchos días sin hacer nada productivo. ―Dejó su pluma a un lado, y levantó el pergamino revisando cada detalle, por si hubiese tenido algún error―. Listo.

Después de haberlo entregado, los dos decidieron esperar a Harry en el comedor, pues aún no terminaba su escrito, el cual hacían él y su pareja, que era un chico de Ravenclaw.

―Oye Hermione, ¿y qué harás en todas las vacaciones? ―Ron masticaba ruidosamente un trozo de pan sin importarle la mirada que le dirigían los que estaban a su alrededor.

―Pues supongo que saldré de paseo con mis padres. ―Su mente divagaba, pensando en todo lo que tenía que empacar esa noche a pesar de que ya había hecho una lista para que no se le olvidara nada―. No lo sé, tal vez vaya a visitarlos a la Madriguera.

―Estoy seguro de que a mamá y a Ginny les encantaría.

Harry llegó en ese momento y, sentándose junto a Ron, tomó una rebanada de tarta que se puso a comer con desgana.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Hermione, notando el humor de su amigo.

―¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que cada vez hay menos estudiantes? ―Los tres pasearon la mirada por toda la estancia, y efectivamente así era. Eran muy pocos los que se encontraban sentados en las mesas, del mismo modo que eran mínimos los que ocupaban asiento en las aulas de clase.

―A muchos sus padres los sacaron. Ya nadie se siente seguro aquí, y cómo no, si hay un tipo matando personas por el castillo ―dijo Ron.

―Escuché el otro día a McGonagall hablar con algunos de los profesores; fue después de una de las rondas. Al parecer están considerando cerrar Hogwarts si continúan los ataques. ―Hermione se ponía mal ante la idea de no volver a pisar el colegio, no quería siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

―Desearía que Dumbledore estuviera aquí. ―Desde que se marchó el viejo mago, Harry no había vuelto a tener noticias de él. Había preguntado numerosas veces a la subdirectora (quien hacía las veces de directora), acerca de su paradero o por lo menos si sabía cómo se encontraba; incluso se había acercado en una ocasión al profesor Snape, pero ninguno de los dos pudo responderle nada.

Los tres salieron del comedor para acomodar las cosas que se llevarían al siguiente día. El expreso partiría por la mañana, así que tenían que estar listos si no querían que este los dejara.

.

.

Los chicos bajaron de los carruajes junto con sus equipajes, en espera del tren que los llevaría a casa. Usualmente, siempre había alumnos que se quedaban a pasar las Navidades en el castillo. Sin embargo, este año era diferente: todos había decidido volver a sus hogares con el deseo de pasar unas vacaciones tranquilas y olvidar, por lo menos unos días, la pesadilla que se había vuelto el año escolar.

―Qué extraño. El expreso siempre llega puntual. Tal vez se retrasó en el camino ―dijo Neville, frotándose sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes.

―Primero nos dicen en la mañana que no habría desayuno y ahora esto. ¿Qué otra cosa puede salir mal? ―Ron se quejó, dando una patada a la nieve que cubría el suelo.

―¿Qué sucede Weasley? ¿Tus feos harapos no alcanzan a cubrirte del frío? Mejor piensa que si mueres congelado nos libraremos de un traidor a la sangre más ―Malfoy se burló, así como los demás Slytherin que habían alcanzado a escuchar. Ron apretó los puños listo para contestarle, pero Hermione lo detuvo por el brazo.

―No le hagas caso, Ron. Solo le gusta molestar porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer ―dijo ella, mostrándole una expresión de desprecio a Malfoy.

―¿Ves Weasley? Eres tan patético que una sangresucia tiene que defenderte.

―Ya cállate, Malfoy. ―Harry intervino.

―¿Por qué se están peleando Malfoy y Ron? ―preguntó Luna Lovegood. No recibió respuesta alguna, pues todos los estudiantes habían formado un círculo alrededor de los chicos, emocionados por un posible enfrentamiento. Draco metió la mano a su túnica para sacar su varita, pero esta vez Ron fue más rápido y con un hechizo mandó a volar al rubio varios metros. Draco se levantó furioso, sacudiéndose la nieve de la túnica y tomando su varita, apuntó al pelirrojo.

―Tranquilo Draco. ¿No ves que te pueden castigar? ―Theodore intentó hacerle razonar poniéndose frente a él.

―Quítate de en medio, Nott. Me importa poco si me castigan; voy a darle una lección a ese pobretón. ―Y dándole un empujón lo hizo a un lado, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un Expelliarmus a Ron, quien no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

―¡Eres un maldito! ―Se incorporó rápidamente, dispuesto a atacar, pero Hermione tomó su varita del suelo antes de que él lo hiciera.

―¡Ya déjalo, Ronald! Ambos se están comportando como unos verdaderos brutos. Cayendo en su juego, lo único que haces es empeorar las cosas ―dijo la Gryffindor, completamente exasperada. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba del expreso.

―Granger como siempre arruinando la diversión ―se burló Zabini.

―Tú cállate ―dijo Ron―. De acuerdo, Hermione. Lo siento. ―Se disculpó con la castaña, que en respuesta le devolvió su varita.

―Creo que voy a vomitar de lo conmovedores que son. ―Draco hizo una expresión de asco y se alejó con sus demás compañeros. Crabbe y Goyle lo siguieron, no sin antes empujar a Ron, que cayó al suelo―. Y para acabarla, todavía tenemos que esperar a ese estúpido tren. ―Escucharon a Malfoy, quejándose.

Nadie dijo nada más durante la siguiente hora. La mayoría había decidido refugiarse entre los árboles para intentar cubrirse del helado viento que chocaba contra sus rostros y cuerpos. En todo ese tiempo no había habido ni una señal del expreso; apoderándose el aburrimiento y confusión de cada uno de los estudiantes.

―Ya debió haber llegado. ―Seamus Finnigan temblaba en su lugar a pesar de encontrarse totalmente envuelto en ropas, de pies a cabeza.

―Tal vez se haya olvidado de venir por nosotros. ―A su lado, Dean Thomas intentaba arrebatarle su bufanda, no siendo suficiente la suya para mantenerlo caliente.

―Creo que lo mejor será regresar al castillo ―dijo Harry, incorporándose y señalando el camino.

―Pero, ¿qué tal si llega?

―Debió haber estado aquí desde hace una hora. Algo no está bien. ―Harry tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a la ausencia del tren. Eso, y una persistente sensación de peligro desde que bajaron de las carrozas.

―Tranquilo, Harry. Tal vez ya no tarde mucho. ―En cuanto Hermione terminó de decir eso, un aullido se escuchó a lo lejos, llegando a ellos en forma de eco. Todos los que estaban sentados se levantaron bruscamente, buscando el origen de aquel sonido―. ¿Qué fue eso?

―Creo que viene de por allá ―dijo Ginny, señalando un enorme tronco caído.

―¿Escuchan ese ronroneo? ―preguntó Luna, agudizando su oído.

―¿Ronroneo? Suena más bien como un gruñido. Un gruñido aterrador. ―Ron se ocultó detrás de Harry, que había sacado su varita y apuntaba hacia donde parecía provenir el ruido.

Todos se quedaron quietos, juntándose unos con otros. El gruñido se detuvo un momento, sonando ahora en su lugar unas fuertes pisadas que se acercaban lentamente. No tardaron mucho en distinguir a la extraña criatura que se escondía tras un arbusto cubierto de nieve. Su figura inicial era similar a la de un perro, sin embargo, para el horror de muchos, poco a poco comenzó a mutar hasta parecer una mezcla entre un hombre lobo y un inferi.

―¿Qué demonios es eso…? ―gritó Malfoy, llamando la atención de la criatura, que mostró sus enormes dientes filosos hacia su dirección.

Los Slytherin habían permanecido juntos a tan solo unos metros de los demás estudiantes de las otras casas. Al escuchar el aullido decidieron acercarse un poco, pero nada los preparó para aquello que ahora se mostraba ante sus ojos.

―¡Shhh! Ninguno se mueva ni haga ruido ―dijo Harry, tragando saliva con dificultad. Observó la grotesca figura que se acercaba sigilosamente mientras sus extremidades huesudas se contraían en espasmos involuntarios.

De pronto, más aullidos comenzaron a escucharse a su alrededor… y fue en ese justo instante en el que todo se descontroló.

―¡Corran! ―gritó Terry Boot, provocando que todos salieran despavoridos intentando huir. Los gritos y el movimiento motivaron a la criatura a correr detrás de ellos, logrando cazar rápidamente a una estudiante de tercero a quien arrastró por la pierna y, mordiendo directamente en su cuello, desgarró la piel, matándola en el acto ante la mirada petrificada de sus compañeros.

Más criaturas comenzaron a aparecer; todas realizando el mismo proceso, algunas incluso despedazando los cuerpos de los jóvenes sin hacer caso de sus desgarradores gritos e intentos de defensa. El blanco manto que cubría el suelo pronto se tiñó de un rojo escarlata.

―¡Al castillo! ―gritó Harry. Sus piernas daban todo lo que podían considerando las circunstancias. Había perdido de vista a la mayoría de sus compañeros, observó cómo algunos corrían en distintas direcciones, mientras que otros más intentaban trepar a los árboles. Incontables hechizos salían de su varita directo a las horribles criaturas que los perseguían. De a poco, comenzó a distinguir la entrada de Hogwarts, así como a otros chicos que habían logrado escapar. No veía por ninguna parte ni a Hermione ni a Ron.

No se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta del colegio, que para fortuna suya se encontraba abierta. Varios entraron tras él, entre ellos sus amigos, que lo abrazaron aliviados de estar a salvo. Esperaron a los últimos que llegaban corriendo y antes de que los monstruos pudieran atravesar, les cerraron la puerta en las narices.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A**

Adivinen quién regresó…

Holaaa, casi medio año después. Espero que todos y todas estén muy bien, que se estén cuidando ustedes y sus familiares.

No había publicado nada porque no tuve nada de inspiración, se me fue completamente, y también porque mi laptop se descompuso :( un día ya no prendió, creo que fue la batería, ojalá pueda recuperar mis archivos muy pronto. Como sea, les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste.

DISCLAIMER: esta historia pertenece al Proyecto New Writers de Cristy1994. Harry Potter es todo de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar. Sus ojos recorrían cada uno de los rostros que se cruzaban frente a ella; las expresiones eran todas la misma: miedo y confusión. Observó sus manos manchadas de sangre que estaba segura que no era de ella.

Pronto escuchó una voz llamándola por su nombre, pero no sabía de dónde provenía. Los sollozos a su alrededor la aturdían, impidiéndole pensar… Sintió a alguien empujándola a sus espaldas, quiso voltear pero un intenso dolor en el cuello no la dejó moverse lo suficiente.

Lo único que se le venía a la mente en ese momento eran los gritos e imágenes de ella corriendo junto a otros chicos. Ni siquiera recordaba haber cruzado la puerta del castillo.

―¡Hermione! ―Volvió a escuchar, ahora con más claridad. Pudo reconocer la voz de Ron, e inmediatamente comenzó a buscarlo. Se hizo paso entre los estudiantes que no dejaban de gritar o llorar, todos desesperados por saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Finalmente pudo distinguir la cabellera de Ron y Ginny, ambos parecían estarla buscando. Entonces se preguntó: ¿cuántos habían logrado entrar?

―¡Ron! ¡Allá está! ―Vio a Ginny apuntarla con su dedo índice y correr directamente hacia ella―. ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Por qué tienes sangre en las manos?

―No es mía. ―Restregó sus manos contra su túnica, en ese punto dudaba que fuera importante si ensuciaba su ropa―. ¿Están bien todos? ¿Dónde está Harry?

―Está por allá, hablando con los chicos. ―Dirigió la vista hacia donde Ginny señalaba; y efectivamente, lo vio junto a sus demás compañeros―. Me alegra tanto que estés bien, todos están muy asustados, no sabemos qué eran esas cosas que nos perseguían.

―Hermione, ¿cómo te encuentras? ―Ron se acercó a ellas. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de las pequeñas heridas en el rostro de sus amigos, notó un rasguño en el antebrazo del pelirrojo.

―Estoy bien. ¿Qué le sucedió a tu brazo? ¿Te lo hizo una de esas criaturas?

―No es nada, alguien lanzó un hechizo hacia esos monstruos pero no le atinó y me rozó. Se ve feo pero ahorita ya no me duele mucho. ―Tocó levemente la piel enrojecida―. Vengan, Harry quiere que nos quedemos todos juntos.

Los tres caminaron hacia donde estaban reunidos los demás, junto a la escalera. Nuevamente fue cuestionada sobre su estado, lo que le hizo preguntarse cómo se veía. Probablemente la respuesta era «no muy bien».

―Qué bueno que ya estás aquí, Hermione ―dijo Harry. ―Estuvimos platicando, ya fueron algunos a buscar a algún profesor, pero nada. Al parecer no hay nadie en el castillo, Seamus fue a la enfermería y tampoco, ni siquiera Filch.

―Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es tranquilizar a todos, no vamos a lograr nada si todos están nerviosos. ―Ginny señaló a un par de chicas cerca de ellos, gritando una a la otra, sin poder detener su llanto.

―Tiene razón Ginny. Tenemos que hablar con los demás para ponernos de acuerdo sobre qué vamos a hacer ―dijo Hermione. Harry asintió con la cabeza y metió sus manos a los bolsillos intentando mitigar el leve temblor, producto de la ansiedad que sentía.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia los escalones, subiendo y posicionándose sobre ellos a una altura suficiente que le permitiera ver las cabezas de todos sus compañeros.

―Oigan… Escuchen... Voy a hablar… ¡Silencio! ―Tras algunos débiles intentos, Harry finalmente obtuvo la atención de los presentes―. Sé que todos o la mayoría estamos asustados, pero debemos hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos plantados en el vestíbulo todo el día, hay que buscar la manera de avisar a alguien de lo que está sucediendo.

―¿Y tú qué sugieres? Fuimos a buscar a McGonagall pero no la encontramos. No hay nadie a quién avisar. ¡Este maldito castillo está desierto! ―exclamó Justin.

―Tal vez tuvieron una emergencia y salieron ―dijo Luna. Esta no mostraba signos de nerviosismo, luciendo realmente tranquila.

―¿Pero todos? ―Se escuchó la voz escéptica de alguien al fondo. El lugar se llenó de murmullos, todos explicando su teoría del por qué la ausencia de los docentes.

―¡Basta! No llegaremos con esto a ningún lado ―intervino Hermione, llegando junto a Harry―. Si no hay nadie, entonces debemos hacer que una persona de fuera sepa que estamos aquí atrapados.

―¿Qué eran esas cosas que nos persiguieron en la nieve?

Todos se quedaron callados un instante, sin saber qué decir.

―No lo sabemos, pero tenemos que estar alerta. Es probable que quieran entrar al castillo. ―Apenas Harry terminó de decir aquello cuando los gritos y llantos volvieron a inundar el sitio.

―¡Oye, idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ―reclamó Demelza Robins, integrante del equipo de Quidditch. Harry y ella habían platicado un par de veces durante los entrenamientos, y a veces llegaban a saludarse en los pasillos; no eran amigos como tal, pero se llevaban bien. Por eso le sorprendió la forma en que le habló… Ella nunca se había dirigido a él de esa manera.

―¿A quién llamas idiota? ―Todos voltearon para ver a quien había formulado esa pregunta, siendo nada menos que Pansy Parkinson.

―¿Pansy? ―preguntó confundido Zabini.

Demersal dirigió su atención a la Slytherin, mirándola de la misma manera que los demás que la rodeaban.

―¿Acaso dije algo que te ofendió? ―preguntó, suspicaz.

Draco observaba detenidamente la reacción de Pansy; su rostro no había cambiado de expresión desde hacía varios minutos, lo cual le pareció extraño considerando el estado en el que se encontraba desde que habían logrado cruzar esa puerta. Fue gracias a Draco que Pansy pudo llegar al castillo, él la tomó de la mano justo antes de comenzar a correr como locos. Después de ello no había dejado de temblar y decir cosas, como que ahora qué harían y por qué estaba sucediendo todo aquello.

―Solo digo que por lo menos algunos tratan de buscar una solución y no se quedan aquí nada más parados, únicamente quejándose ―respondió Pansy, conservando su postura serena.

―Pero eso era lo que tú estabas haciendo hasta hace unos minutos ―dijo Theo, a su lado, recibiendo como respuesta un codazo de la joven.

―Eso fue extraño ―murmuró Ron, acercándose a Hermione. Harry por su parte, desvío la mirada de Pansy, rogando que nadie lo cuestionara a él.

―Bueno, ya. No hay que pelearnos. Como dijo Parkinson, lo que debemos hacer es hallar una solución a esto ―intervino Ginny, llegando de igual manera junto a los chicos.

―¿Entonces no entrarán aquí esas bestias? ― volvió a preguntar alguien.

―No, mientras nos cuidemos y nos aseguremos de que no hay ninguna puerta abierta por la que puedan meterse, no nos ocurrirá nada. ―Hermione intentaba calmar a sus compañeros, en especial a los más pequeños. No podía negar que le alegraba que fueran pocos los reunidos allí, esto debido a que la mayoría de padres habían decidido sacar a sus hijos del colegio cuando los asesinatos empezaron a ocurrir. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en los otros tantos que se habían quedado afuera, sintiendo escalofríos cada vez que lo recordaba.

―¿Están muertos entonces? Los otros… que esperaban el expreso ―dijo esta vez una niña, probablemente de segundo año.

Hermione no sabía qué contestar; era obvio que estaban muertos, todos habían visto a esas criaturas y ella dudaba que alguien hubiera podido sobrevivir. Pero no quería sonar cruel e insensible, y al parecer los demás lo comprendieron, porque nadie dijo nada más.

―¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¡Estamos prácticamente incomunicados! ―exclamó Dean.

―Podríamos enviar una lechuza para que nos saquen de aquí…

―Regresamos de allá, no hay ni una sola. Ni las de Hogwarts ni mucho menos las de nosotros…

―Deberíamos ir a ver si ya se se fueron esas cosas…

―Sí, tal vez huyeron al bosque…

―Vayan ustedes a ver si quieren morir, los demás nos quedaremos aquí adentro…

―¡Cállense! ―grito Ron.

Todos guardaron silencio, viéndose los unos a los otros. Lo cierto era que la idea de salir no entusiasmaba a nadie, pues no deseaban encontrarse con algún monstruo u otra sorpresa.

―Creo que lo mejor será separarnos en grupos y buscar una manera de contactarnos con alguien fuera de aquí ―dijo Harry. No estaba muy convencido de aquello de separarse, pero tal vez era lo más sencillo tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban.

―¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿No crees que pueda ser peligroso? ―preguntó Hermione, dubitativa. Ella tampoco pensaba que fuera lo ideal.

―¿Por qué peligroso? Estamos dentro del castillo, ¿no? Lo que nos atacó está allá afuera y no creo que sean tan listos como para encontrar un agujero que los deje pasar. Además, no tendría que pasarnos nada malo aquí adentro. ―A pesar de sus palabras, Ron sentía una gran angustia. Lo único que deseaba era encontrar pronto una manera de salir de allí y poder ir a casa.

―Ron tiene razón. Estamos seguros aquí adentro. No creo que nos tardemos mucho ― reafirmó Harry, más convencido.

―¿Acaso olvidas que hay un asesino suelto? ―Intentó razonar Hermione.

―¿Y crees que sea alguno de los que están aquí? ―murmuró Ginny.

―Tal vez ya está muerto.

―No lo sabemos, Ron. Pero hay que andar con cuidado.

Harry escuchaba a sus amigos, sin saber a quién apoyar ahora; cada quien tenía un punto a favor, lo que le hacía dudar aún más.

Desvió su vista hacia los demás, que ya se encontraban más tranquilos y esperando sus instrucciones. Todos confiaban en él, incluso los de Slytherin… se podría decir. En ese momento se preguntó si realmente había sido una buena idea asumir el papel del líder…

Había veces, como aquella, en las que era muy difícil mantener el control sobre los demás y protegerlos; porque sentía que hacer eso último era su deber, de lo contrario nunca hubiera comenzado a investigar para dar con el responsable de las muertes de sus compañeros.

―Nos dividiremos en grupos y buscaremos ayuda. ―Resolvió finalmente.

―¡Harry!

―Es lo más sencillo ahora, Hermione. Tardaremos más si vamos todos juntos.

Pronto se formaron pequeños grupos y, organizándose rápidamente sobre las zonas que recorrería cada uno, procedieron a buscar la ayuda que fuera. Uno de los grupos se quedó en el vestíbulo, encargado de dar a conocer la situación en el caso de que algún profesor u otra persona llegara.

―Sigo sin creer que hay sido una buena idea ―dijo Hermione, caminando al lado de Ginny. Ambas iban algunos pasos más atrás de los Harry y Ron.

―Tranquila, Hermione. Pronto terminará esto y volveremos a la normalidad.

―¿No tienes miedo? ―le preguntó, curiosa de su actitud despreocupada.

―Por supuesto que tengo miedo. Llevo semanas sin dormir, esperando para saber quién será la próxima víctima. No ha sido fácil para ninguno de nosotros, ¿o sí?… ver morir a nuestros amigos, unos incluso su familia… Pero debemos seguir adelante, eso es al menos lo que yo me digo a mí misma. ―Ginny no despegaba su vista del frente, perdida en sus pensamientos.

―Sabes que nunca volveremos a la normalidad en realidad…

―Lo sé, pero hay que ser optimistas. ―Con uno de sus brazos rodeó el hombro de Hermione, mostrándole un gesto alegre―. Por algo estamos en Gryffindor, ¿o no?

Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa… Probablemente una de las pocas que tendría en un largo tiempo.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Sí, estuvo súper corto, pero al menos vamos avanzando. Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente, porque tengo varias ideas que me gustaría poner. Tuve que volver a leer los capítulos anteriores porque la verdad ya no me acordaba de muchas cosas jaja espero no haber escrito nada raro.

También quería comentarles otra cosa…No me he conectado mucho a mis redes pero hace unas horas leí una publicación donde hablaban del plagio de una historia que me encanta mucho, que es la de Casi Embarazados. La verdad no investigué más pero por lo que leí al parecer subieron la historia a otra plataforma sin consentimiento de la autora. Si alguien sabe más de esto, por favor apoyen a las chicas que están al tanto de todo, creo que están reportándolo, porque no está cool que una se esfuerce tanto para crear, traducir o adaptar y que vengan y tomen el crédito de tu trabajo, sea esta o cualquier historia, si se percatan de ello por favor den aviso a la autora o a sus lectoras para poder hacer algo. Supuestamente la que lo hizo sí dijo que no tenía permiso pero yo creo que lo ideal es tenerlo ¿no? más en este tipo de plataformas o en cualquier sitio de Internet.

En fin, solo eso quería escribir y desearles lo mejor del mundo, pronto se vendrá lo emocionante, lo juro.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
